Gorgeous Psychopath
by MamaVolk
Summary: He knew he couldn't dominate her and that just pissed him off. And she knew she was going to help him come hell or high water.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, So I redone this again after I deleted it from here by accident. I took a few things out and I think it's a little better. ( I'm still learning all this. ) I've really enjoyed reading other x-men fic so I thought I'd give it a try and do one. The Sabertooth in this story is the Tyler Mane version. Not that I don't like ****Liev Schreiber**** I do. But the Victor in this story was always Tyler Mane's version in my head. (I have always had a soft spot for big dudes! And Tyler Mane is hot.) So feedback would be great if you have the time. Good, bad, does it suck? am I wasting my time? I'm also open to any pointers or suggestions. I'm a big girl so please feel free to let me know what you think. Thank you for taking time to read my first fic.**

** MV~**

This wasn't how she thought her life would turn out. She was supposed to be married with two kids anda dog and a white picket fence, not setting on a plane with four others taking short glances at her every chance they got and wondering what her mutation was. The jet landed in the field behind her house just a few hours ago. They were all nice when they introduced themselves to her. "Must be codenames" She thought to herself as one by one they shook her hand and smiled at her. Rogue was the first to say hello, Then Gambit and a lovely white haired woman named storm. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sara Callaway." Logan's uneasy feeling swayed a bit at the woman's thick southern accent as he eyed her from head to toe. Her long dark hair fell down her back nearly to her waist. She was tall around 6 feet he'd guess. He smiled a bit to himself he was such a sucker for a southern accent. He wasn't really sure why. Hers was thick as honey and it reminded him of Marie's when they first met years ago. "And your names sir?" She asked turning her gaze to Logan. "Wolverine." He said sharply not trying to stare at her. "Nice to meet you sir." He shook her hand and wondered why she still had on sunglasses it was nearly dark.

That warm familiar voice filled his mind again. _"She's not a normal mutant Logan."_ The Professor said.

"Well, my family knows about my situation. And that I am spending a few weeks with Professor _Xavier__._ To...to figure out some things. Would anyone like anything from my house before we go?" Her mama would be mortified if she'd forget to show her guest that trademark southern hospitality.

"I think we are all fine." storm said smiling at her. It was not lost on the group that it was dark now and this woman still hadn't taken off her sunglasses.

They made small talk on the plane ride back to the school even Logan got in on it. She fascinated this small group of friends and teammates. She seemed to ease right into the conversation without missing a beat. She was easy going and kindness seemed to flow out of her. Logan could smell it on her. That and a little fear and pain. But she seemed like a happy person. when she laughed it was genuine and the happiness splayed across her face. But the damn glasses. "What's the deal with that?" he asked himself again. It had started to annoy him a bit she still had them on.

They landed at the school a few hours later. The women were still laughing a bit when they stepped off the blackbird. Gambit and Logan had Sara's bags and she tried to take one from Gambit. "No ...no Gambit has this." he said pulling it away from her hand. "Me and the swamp rat'll take care of this kid. The Professor's dying to meet you." Logan said staring at her again. "They'll be in your room." Gambit said

"Alright, thank you." she smiled at them and turned and followed the women in to the med bay to meet The Professor.

Sara wasn't quite sure of Hank but recovered quickly as he held out his large blue furry hand to shake. She walked around the lower levels of the school with the Professor and Hank for a while taking in everything they told her with ease.

"She doesn't seem to be too raddled; in fact she looks completely comfortable." Storm whispered to Rogue.

Logan heard them talking her thick accent filling the halls as he and Gambit made their way back to the med lab.

"What you think it is?"

"What?"

"Her mutation" Gambit said stopping in the hall.

"Have no damn idea. Chuck just said she wasn't normal. Hell, none of us are." he said with a snort.

"Yeah, but what's the deal with the glasses?' Gambit asked starting to walk down the hall again.

"I duno, but I want to find out."

"Well I have had the cooks prepare us all a late dinner and set it up in my private dining area. Shall we go?" The Professor said.

The food looked great; they were all starving as the small group sat down. Sara talked as she filled her plate. They sat and ate and talked into the night with each other. Hank loved talking to her, the whole group did. Sara yawned a bit and rubbed her nose lifting up her dark glasses a bit. Logan thought he saw something purple. "Purple? What the fuck." The Professor heard Logan's thoughts he was casting them so strong right then.

"Perhaps you'd be more comfortable if you took your glasses off Sara, Aren't they making your head hurt?" Charles said to her.

Sara stiffened at the question. She didn't know how they would take it if they saw her eyes.

"I...I don't …" she was at a loss for words panicking a bit.

"You know you're with friends here now, right darlin'?" Logan said surprising everyone.

She looked at him hard and then at the Professor.

"He's right Sara, we only want to help you anyway we can." The Professor said encouraging her.

She looked at Logan again. A weak smile on her lips. He could smell the fear roll off her as her trembling hand moved up to her glasses. Her eyes were closed as she pulled them off. Everyone in the room had forgotten to breathe when she opened them. He was right they were purple. They seemed to have a life of their own as she looked from person to person. "They are purple flames." storm said softly. She watched the soft flames danced around in her eye sockets. Storm briefly wondered what kept them from burning her.

"Well, somebody say something." Sara said with a nervous laugh. "Please."

The word came out in a painful gasp as the flames glowed brighter with her anxiety. Her chest felt tight and she felt like the room was closing in on her. She didn't know if she could handle it if a school full of mutants rejected her like some of her hometown friends and even a few of her family members had done.

"There beautiful." Gambit said without hesitation. He watched the small flames dance slowly around the black dots in the middle of her eyes and smiled at her. "A man could get lost in them Belle." he said sitting back in his chair.

"He's right." Logan said watching her eyes flicker. "You shouldn't hide them; I mean come on look at Gumbos creepy little ones over there. His are red and black. He looks like a damn demon." Logan said with a chuckle trying to get the nervous woman to relax.

She couldn't stop the laugh that filled the dining room as she smiled at the ferial man beside her.

With that said the questions started one right after the other from the group at the table. Logan just gave her a small smile every now and then as she talked.

"My eyes weren't always like this" she said. "This happened about eight months ago. When my mutation kicked in."

"Kicked in? What do you mean? Storm thought she looked around 17 or 18. Her mutation should have started when she was going through puberty.

"I'm a late ...very late bloomer." she said with a giggle.

"Can't be that late you're not that old." Rogue said smiling at her.

"How old do you think I am?" Sara asked looking at the younger woman.

"I don't know around my age 18 or so, I'd guess" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh honey! I love you for that." She said laughing.

"I'm 35. " Logan choked on his beer and looked at her. "You sure as hell don't look 35 Darlin'."


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days where kind of a blur for Sara. Hank had done test after test on her. She felt like a lab rat when he was done with her. Blood tests, brain and full body scans and even tissue samples.

The Professor and her spent hours in his office talking helping her to understand her powers and the best ways for her to channel them. He was fascinated by her and what she was able to do. "She's not like Jean at all." He thought to himself as he watched her levitate a book from his desk. Her head was cocked to the side as she stared at the large leather bound book. "She controls it; it doesn't control her at all." He thought. Relief crashed over his body like an unseen ocean wave at that simple thought.

"Now tell me Sara, how you moved that book?" he asked smiling at her.

"I'm not really sure." She said turning her soft glowing gaze to him. I just saw it move in my head and it did. It's almost like if I just think about it it'll happened. I think if I watch someone long enough I could copy their mutation. " she said smiling at him.

"That's a very interesting hypothesis. We should test that theory out. How would you feel if I got a few volunteers this afternoon and ran a few tests?" He watched her tense up at that question.

"Umm… ok as long as they don't mind helping me." She said a little unsure.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Lunch is in 20 minutes how about we meet in the back garden by the fountain at 3?

"Sounds good to me." She said hopping up from her chair.

"Thank you, for everything." She said looking at the older man with gratitude.

He watched her stroll out of his office and closed his eyes. _"Storm, please gather the team and have them come to Hanks office in the med bay in 15 minutes." _

"_Yes sir." _

He heard them all talking when he made it to Hanks office. The room fell silent when he entered. "Is there a problem Chuck?" Logan asked. He was itching for a good fight and hoped Charles had a mission for them. Little did he know that in just a few hours he'd be in the fight of his remembered life.

"Yes and no. he said maneuvering his chair beside Hanks desk. "I have called you all her to talk about Sara. Hank and I have discovered a lot of very unexpected things about her. I feel she would be a valuable member of this team someday. But I also think you all have the right to know what we are dealing with here."

"What is it?" Remy asked pulling a chair out for Marie to set.

"Well she's not what you would call a conventional mutant. "

"What is she them Charles?' Logan asked.

"She's technically not a mutant at all." Hank said pulling her file out. "There are no traces of any mutations in her genes."

"Frankly I have no idea where her mutation is coming from. She's…. Well she is altogether something new." He said looking at the group.

"What can she do? Kitty asked "I just got home this morning from the tech convention. I haven't even seen this girl."

"I think the better question is what she can't do." The Professor said "If she can think it she can quite literally do it." He said looking at the team.

"Charles, are you saying Sara is like Jean? " Ororo Asked softly. The whole team was thinking it but Ororo was the only one willing to put it in words. Logan bit back a ping for fear and pain at her name as he waited for the answer.

"In a way she is. But she doesn't let the power control her at all. She is the exact opposite of Jean. "

"If she is in so much control why is she here?" Marie asked a bit confused.

"She's looking for answers. Why this has happened at her age. She has adjusted very well to her mutation if you can call it that. She just wants to understand it."

"She could possibly have one of the most powerful mutations on earth. Like Charles said, she could be a valuable member of this team one day." Hank said.

"Well, I sure as hell would rather her be on our side then her be a part of the brotherhood or with someone worse." Logan said folding his arms over his broad chest.

The team met Sara at the back garden. They were all willing to help her out with the tests that the professor told them about.

She was setting on a stone bench looking way to nervous. She ran the palms of her hands over her jeans and stood up when she saw them coming.

"Sara I'd like you to meet Kitty. She just returned home this morning and wanted to help you out with this little test." Charles said reassuring the woman.

Her southern hospitality kicked in after that was said and she held out her hand to shake. "Thank you so very much .You have no idea what this means to me." She said smiling at Kitty. She relaxed at her touch even though the woman towered over her small 5 '2 frame. she wasn't sure why but she trusted this taller woman. That reaction was not lost to the Professor and he watched as the rest of the group greeted Sara. "She takes the tension out of a situation with a touch. How spectacular." He thought to himself. It seemed to even work on Logan as she gave him a quick hug. "I don't even think she realizes she does it." He said to himself. "Well, let's get this underway."

An hour later Sara held one of Remy's cards in her hand and watched it as it turned purple then tossed it in the air. It made a small pop and the ripped paper fluttered down to the ground. "Wow!" she said smiling at the man. "It's not red like yours but I can do the same thing." She said looking at him like a kid that just got a new toy. She has mastered his mutation and kitty's fast. She stared at them for a long moment and then it just happened. She copied them perfectly. Storm on the other hand wasn't so easy she has to physically touch the weather goddess to understand. It took several minutes for her to really pick it up. She asked her several questions and the people around her watched her master storm's powers. She looked at the group with cloudy eyes with a bright purple tent to them. She smiled again at Storm. "Thank you." She said softly to Storm. She felt how uneasy she was that she had mimicked her powers without really even trying hard. It unnerved the weather goddess. "I never take anything for granted. That was a blessing to understand your gifts Storm." She said touching her shoulder. Sara blinked a few times and her normal fiery eyes stared back at Storm and she relaxed at her touch. "Ororo" She said. "Excuse me?" Sara asked a bit confused. "My real name is Ororo." She said smiling. "Or Ro for short." She said laughing. They had all told her their real names not really knowing why. It just felt right to do so.

"What about you wolf man? " Sara asked teasing Logan with a new nickname. "Oh no darlin' my mutation would hurt you too much." He said holing up his hands to her. "Why, what is it?" she asked smiling at him. He smiled back at her without even thinking about it and popped the claws in his right hand. She jumped a little. "HOLY SHIT." She blurted out looking at the metal protruding from his hand. "I don't think I can do that." She said tracing one long finger down the warm metal. Her eyes reflected in the polished adamantium as he watched her study his claws. "There so beautiful." she said mesmerized by them. "Many things had been said about his claws but beautiful was never one of them." He thought watching her. Her finger rested between his knuckle and the blunt side of one claw. He slowly retracted them as she watched. She took his large callused hand in hers and rubbed her fingers between his knuckles. "That's amazing." She whispered staring up into his eyes.

"Marie what about you?" Sara had touched the small patch of skin that she had uncovered. She cursed herself briefly for not putting on the gloves that went passed her elbows. The people around her panicked as did Marie when she felt the pull start. But as soon as it started it ended. Sara gently pulled the glove off and held her hand. "My god sweetie, that's a hell of a mutation you have." she said studying her. She couldn't stop the tears when Sara looked at her. It had been so long scents she had been touched. She cried uncontrollably. "Oh God, Marie I'm so sorry please don't cry." Sara said fearing she'd done something terrible. "I'm sorry sweet heart." she let go of her hand and looked at the other people around her. "I'm so sorry." Marie grabbed her hand again with a vice like grip holding on to Sara, desperate to feel her touch. "NO... don't let go, please don't let go!"

Sara wiped away tears from Marie's face with that touch she understood what this meant to her. She couldn't stop Marie's thoughts from flooding into her mind. "I got yah baby girl you're going to be ok." Sara pulled her into her arms hugging her like a mother would do to calm a young child. She whispered to her in motherly tones until she calmed down and her body stopped jerking from her crying.

Sara pulled away from Marie a bit to look at her. "You gota stop crying baby girl you're going to give yourself a headache if you don't. She gently wiped away tears from her cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt. "I…I don't know what to say." She said still hiccupping a bit from crying. "You don't have to say a thing baby girl." Sara's said smiling at her. Marie nearly started to cry again. This was all too much. Sara's thick accent reminded her of her mother so much. The painful pictures of Marie's past flashed in Sara's head. The loss of her childhood and her family's rejection. Sara shook her head a bit as another picture flashed in her mind, something about being on top of the statue of liberty and that Logan saved her. And the painful memory and the internal battle after she was forced to drain a woman of her powers. The mutation that had given her great strength and the ability to fly had also taken a part of the young woman's soul in return. The realization of just how broke she was hit Sara hard. She looked at Marie for a long moment before speaking. "I can never be or replace you mother baby girl. But I'll be around if you ever need me. No matter where I am. " She wasn't making empty promises to her, it was just a fact. Sara wasn't sure where this overwhelmingly fierce motherly instinct came from. She barely knew Marie but she wanted and needed to help this girl.

"Hay, you ok?" Logan found Sara was setting in the dark empty kitchen sipping a beer. It was late and she thought this would be a good place to set and think. "Yah, I'm fine. I think I got one of your beers." She said watching him set down beside her with his own. He watched her for a moment; her soft glowing eyes filled the room with purple shadows. "That's fine by me. After this afternoon I think you deserve one." He said leaning back in his chair. "Just one? Come on wolf man. These are good I could drink 5 or 6 of um." He laughed at her and it made her smile. "You should do that more." She said looking at him. He watched her eyes flicker in the glass door as she stared out it. "What." He said raising one eyebrow at her. "Laugh, you smile a bit when you laugh and it's …nice. "He stared at her and it finely hit him. There's something about her that calmed him down completely. "What you did for Marie to day. That was …" he stopped in mid-sentence when she turned her gaze on him. "I had to help the kid." She said. The flames in her eyes flared and seemed to lick softly at the edges of her eyelids. "Does that hurt?" he asked slowly running his finger down the side of her temple. "No." She said looking at his hand when he pulled away. He sat back in his chair just looking at her. "What are you Sara?' He asked studying her. She didn't know how to answer him. She didn't really know herself. "I'm just a florist from a nowhere little town in Alabama." She said dropping her head. "You're much more then that darlin'." Logan's head jerked to the right and looked down at the floor. He cocked it to the side a bit as if he were listening to something she couldn't hear. "What? " She said watching Logan jump up from his chair. "The Professor just told me to get to the blackbird ASAP." He said tapping the side of his head. "I'm going down there with you!" She said dashing out of her chair. He didn't try to stop her. He didn't think he could even if he wanted too.


	3. Chapter 3

She watched the team scramble to get ready. Marie was all business now and Sara was proud of her. She was strong when it came to her job. When it was time to work she wasn't the kid from this afternoon. Sara smiled a bit at that. It was obvious Logan had trained her well.

"What's going on?' Sara asked walking over to the professor. He was a bit unsure if he should tell her but thought better of it. If he wanted her on the team someday she should know the truth. "I have just confirmed that a mutant wanted by several law enforcement groups just crossed the border from Canada into Maine. "It'll take the whole team just for one guy?" She said looking at the older man. "Yes it will. My hopes are that they get to him before law enforcement does. He needs my help. Sabertooth suffers from severe mental problems."

"Sabertooth, as in Sabertooth tiger?" she said confused a bit. "Yes, He's a very dangerous and unstable man Sara."

"Should I go and help them?" she asked concern filling her voice. A sharp "NO" came from behind them. Sara turned to see Logan standing there covered in a form fitting black leather suit. "The team is a well-oiled machine. You've never gone into something like this you're not ready." He said pushing pass them. "But Logan I can…" he cut her off holding up his hand "No, Sara Sabertooth's not someone to play around with. I have to go they are waiting for me on the jet. Will this damn thing work?" Logan asked harshly holing up something that looked like a metal collar in the Professors direction. "Yes, Kitty said it's a prototype but it should do the job completely." Logan turned on his hills and walked to the jet.

"Logan! Remember we want to take him alive he needs our help." The professor yelled. A "Yeah Right." was all he got as he walked into the jet and it took off.

"What was that he had in his hand?" Sara asked walking beside the Professor in to Hanks empty office. She was completely confused why just one man took the whole team. "It's a collar Kitty has been working on after we found out Sabertooth was alive. It will suppress mutations. I'm hoping with that I can start helping him."

"He's really that bad? What can he do? " She asked setting on Hank's desk. "He's a feral much like Logan, only not as controlled his animal side has completely took him over." We thought for years he was dead. But recently he showed up again in Canada. Unfortunately he was captured not long after we presumed him dead."

"Captured, what do you mean by that?"

"He was tortured physically and mentally for the sake of experimentation in a lab that uses mutants as test subjects. My biggest fear is that his time in captivity has permanently left his mind destroyed. I'm honestly not sure there is anything of the man left in him." She watched the Professor as he spoke. The compassion in the older man's voice struck a chord deep inside her.

"How do you know this?"

"We are the ones who let him out. The team raided the lab and he escaped before we could stop him. The doctors in that lab took a man with an already troubled mind and pushed him over the edge. " He said watching her process this information.

"I didn't know stuff like that went on. This is a whole new world for me Charles. Nobody should have to suffer like that. No matter what he's done insanity shouldn't be his punishment. " She said softly. She looked up at him. She didn't know why she'd said it but it slipped from her lips before she really thought about it. "I can help you, if you'd like. I have a Ph.D. in psychiatry. "

"I know." He said smiling at her. "You think you came here without me knowing a little about you Sara? I know you quit a very lucrative practice after your son passed away and you opened a flower shop." She hopped off the desk and turned her back to him.

"I should have known you'd know a little about me." She said choking back tears. Her son's memory was still such a fresh wound in her soul. "I have no wish to reopen painful memories Sara. And I would be extremely grateful for any help you have to offer."


	4. Chapter 4

Hours ticked by in agonizing slowness. She has read for hours about feral mutations and had dozed off a bit after 4am in Hanks office chair. She jerked awake at the sound of the approaching jet. Her adrenalin was pumping and she was wide awake. She stood by the Professor as the blackbird opened the back hatch and one by one the teamed limped out. They looked like they just got back from world war 3. Marie had her arm rapped and blood on her face. Kitty was leaning on her. Her leg looked slashed and the blood was seeping from the bandages around it. Storm was in the same shape. It was harder to tell with hank he had so much fur.

Sara's eyes locked on to the gurney as Logan and Remy rolled it down the ramp. "Dear God He's Huge!" She said to herself. His limp body laid awkwardly on the way to small gurney. His long legs dangled from it as the two men struggled to keep him on it. Her mind cleared and before they knew it she was in complete control of it and the man lying unconscious on it. "Let it go." She said calmly. They did what she said and watched the gurney move away from them on its own. "Logan you should help Remy he's going to pass out." Was all the two men got as she watched Sabertooth roll closer to her. Remy had an obvious head wound and severe concussion. Logan grabbed the Cajun as he passed out. Sara slowly turned on her hills and walked behind the gurney.

"Where should I put him Hank?" She asked never taking her eyes off the large man. "We have a room prepared for him." He said pointing across the hall. Her head turned and the people around her watched the gurney move slowly. She didn't stop when she got in the room. His body seemed to lift seamlessly from the gurney and gently to the bed. "Well at least that fits him. Thank god." She said softly. The collar was around his neck kitty made and apparently working. She took a long hard look at him. His jeans where covered in blood and his shirt hung in rags around his body. His chest was completely exposed. His long blond hair had dried blood and debris in it. His wounds were deep and oozing bright red blood. That shocked her out if her daze. He was bleeding to death. "He's bleeding out!" She yelled running out of his room. "Good, let the fucking bastard die!" Logan growled at her.

His mind was foggy and he hurt. Hurt like he did in the lab. He heard voices but wasn't sure from where. The panic and fear hit him in a mind numbing wave. He forced himself to open his eyes. "Fuck you Logan! I'm not letting him bleed to death!"

"Who said that?" He thought it was a woman. "Yah definitely a woman yelling really loud." His mind raced "I'm back. Fuck. Fuck they found me again. No…No …No not again! The runt took me back! No…no I can't go back! I can't!" His feet hit the floor and he couldn't stop the growl of pain that ripped from his mouth. He leaned on the bed and his free hand was on his stomach trying to stop the blood that pooled around his feet. The people in the hall froze as they watched him stagger to his feet. Sara held up her hands to him. The team took battle stances ready for yet another fight. She stepped closer to him and he growled at her. She tilted her head to the side slightly at the sound coming from the big man. "He really did sound like a tiger growling. I wonder if he can even speak." She thought to herself. "Hay there big guy. Take is easy for me please. Let me help you. You're hurt really bad." She said moving slowly toward him.

"Why is she talking to me, it sounds like she almost sings her words. Those eyes they look dangerous. " his every animal instinct told him this woman was dangerous. He watched the soft flames as she stepped closer. He panicked when she reached out for him and growled at her his slashing hand missed her face by a few inches. Her hand shot up and stopped his movement. "Don't move!" she said looking over her shoulder at the people behind her. "I got this." She looked back at him and his head wobbled on his neck and his hair fell in his face. She realized she was literally holding him up with her powers. She took a large strides and she had her hands on his chest. His skin was cold and a ghostly shade of white and his lips where blue. She pushed his hair out of his face and panicked. His eyes were glazy and unfocused. She did the only think she could think of. "I got you Tiger. I won't let you die like this."

Her voice echoed in his mind but all he thought was he was dying and he was so relieved. Then he felt it a warm tingle on his chest that moved over his body. _"I won't let_ _you die like this."_ Her voice was soothing. _"I won't let you die like this."_

She pulled everything out of the giant man, every painful memory she couldn't stop herself. Everything this man had gone through was rushing into her mind. He wouldn't be able to hide anything from her after this. She found that strangely satisfying. His long life played out in her head like a black and white movie. His wounds opened slowly in her soft skin. Her blood oozed out on him. She hadn't realized he was holding her up now. The gash on his cheek closed and then slowly opened on hers. She was healing his wounds making sure he'd stay in this world. She looked up into his eyes the pain was too much for her. He watched her bright amethyst eyes flicker and slowly fade. She could feel herself slipping into the darkness. "I told you I wouldn't let you die Victor." She whispered before the welcomed blackness took her away.

He felt her body go limp in his arms. He quickly put his arm under her knees and lifted her, cradling her to his chest. She knew his name, his real name and when she said it that sent a wave of calmness over him. His name slipping from her lips grounded him and made him stay in this world. He didn't know what she'd done but his pain in his body stopped when she passed out. He watched the blood drip from her cheek on to his chest and he felt the warmth of her blood on his belly as the gash on her stomach saturated the t-shirt she had on. This was wrong, terribly wrong. He knew it and He had to fix her. He wasn't sure why he gave a fuck about this stupid frail that risked her life for him but he did.

"Let her go, you fucking bastard!" Logan hissed at him. The larger man growled at him and backed away from the door. "The fucking runt, he'd hurt her." He thought never taking his eyes off Logan. "He'll hurt our mate." Mate!… Where the hell had that come from he shook his head a bit at his own thoughts willing the voices to stop yelling at him.

A soft voice came from behind the wolverine. Victor could barely hear her at first. "Why couldn't he hear her...? Why couldn't he smell her?" _(Their going to cut us open and look around again if you let her go!) _The voices said. They never stopped, always screaming in his head. Anger and fear was taking over again as he backed deeper into the room. She looked vaguely familiar to him as she stepped to the side of wolverine. Victor cocked his head at her. He knew her the memory of her was just out of his grasp. "Please Sabertooth, let us help her." She said looking from him to the woman in his arms. Her voice reminded him a little of the frail he was holding. Not as soothing but she had the same tones. "If you don't let us help her she will die in your arms." Marie said. He looked at the woman; he was so confused his senses didn't work. His mind was so foggy and the fucking voices never stopped. She was right there was so much blood and it wasn't all his anymore. He didn't realize she had gotten so close until he heard her ask again. "Please?" he jumped a bit at her nearness. Her arms were out and she was begging him. He closed his eyes and slowly handed over the unconscious woman. He heard a soft "Thank you." As she backed out of the room.

Bars jetted up from the floor as a blue hair thing took the woman. His anger flared and he growled when they took her into a room that he couldn't see. "If she dies you die nest bub. She won't be here to stop me." Logan hissed at him pointing one clawed hand at the big man. He didn't say anything as he stood there looking at her blood on his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

The voices in the room sounded distant but she could make out a few words. Her eyes fluttered open and then closed again. The constant beep of the heart monitor overhead annoyed her and she pulled off the sensor. The room fell silent and she heard shuffling getting closer to her. Something warm and soft picked up her hand. "Sara, can you hear me…Can you open your eyes for me?" Hanks she thought relaxing at his touch. She opened one eye and then the other and looked at the blue doctor with weak glowing flames. "Welcome back to the land of the living." he said with a smile. "God damn woman, you scared the hell out of us." Logan said emotion filling his voice. "Don't say the lord's name in vain Logan." She said looking at him with a weak smile. "We were all very worried about you Sara." The Professor said wheeling closer so she could see him. She tried to set up but two strong hands pushed her back down. "Don't move darlin' you got some nasty wounds. You've been out for most of the day. I'm really surprised you're awake." Logan said. Her hands moved down to her stomach and she felt the thick bandages over her. She looked down a bit and saw the hideous hospital gown. "Well, ain't I just attractive?" She thought to herself. "I think I'm OK." She said. "Sara you have to take it slow. You died." He said bluntly. She just looked at him. "Your heart stopped for 19 minutes. CPR didn't work. I … I thought we'd lost you for good. I was fixing to call it when your heart just started beating again on its own". Hank said. He looked so upset she just squeezed his big hand harder. "Well, that was a fun little excursion." She said with a small giggle. The people in the room looked at her totally confused. "It took me a while to understand his healing factor." She said looking over to Logan. "I finely got it though."

"Wait! Is he alright?" She asked a bit panicked. "He's fine. Well, as fine as an insane monster can be. " Marie said leaning over her bed. "Oh thank god." She said choosing to ignore the last part of her comment. The look on the occupants of the room went unseen when she closed her eyes. The bandage on her face irritated her and the tape was making her itch. She reached up and yanked it off before Hank could stop her. He stared at her face watching the light pink scar disappear from her cheek. "What?" She said looking at the people around her bed staring at her. "There's no scar." Logan said tracing his finger down her face. Hank slowly pushed the sheet down low around her hips and pulled her gown up to her breast. He pulled the bandage off slowly and was met with smooth unblemished skin. "How utterly fascinating." He said pulling her gown back down.

He stocked around the cell like the caged tiger he was. His mind screaming at him again. His head jerked from side to side as he touched things in his cell. He clicked his claws together in a rhythmic pattern as he muttered to himself. "It's real. I'm here; I'm real not a lab, not a lab. …X-men…X-men." He touched his bed sheets and the wall beside him, proving to himself it was real. "The woman, she was real not in my head. They didn't put her in my head." He muttered to himself eyes darting back a forth. He rocked a bit on his feet. He knew his mind was broke. He had to touch things. He had to feel them to know for sure that they were real. Not just in his head. "He was real. The Wolverine and the others. Why can't I remember their names? And the woman, the woman with the fire in her eyes. That's not right…not right. Fire is not purple. " He was talking out loud to himself. He stopped his pacing and looked down at himself. "She's real and she… She fixed me. Her bloods on me I know she's real." His eyes where wide as he stared at her blood on his hands. "I didn't do it. I didn't do it! She took the pain away. I didn't hurt her." He was twitching as his mind tried to comprehend. "Not a lab…NOT A LAB, THIS IS REAL!" He was yelling at himself. "She fixed me." His mind was foggy and the room began to spin when the voices started again. He stopped pacing and put his large hands over his ears. The two in his head were driving him over the edge again. _(The fucking_ _frail is dead. That's good for us she was going to use us.)_Sabertooth yelled. _(She saved our life you fucking idiot!)_ Victor yelled back at him. He had a moment of peace when she'd touched him but that had quickly faded when the voices started yelling again. Sabertooth always won out. It was so much easier to slip into the animal he was then to be the man. _(To do what? to cut us open again and pull shit out to see if it grows back!?)_

His head snapped up when the heavy doors at the end of the hall opened. When he saw her the voices stopped. He focused on her she was walking slowly with the girl that had the white streaks in her hair and the runt. They held her up. He could see the fatigue in her body she was fighting to stand up. She stopped and looked at him. She smiled at him and it calmed him instantly. "I died a little bit today. But you helped me through it." She said tapping the side of her head. "Thank you." She left him standing there dumfounded and confused.

"You should be in bed. You've had a stressful day and you need to rest."

"I'm feeling alright. My mind is racing too much to sleep right now anyway."

"Are you sure you want to read this?" He asked looking at the chart resting in his lap.

"Charles I've seen everything they did to him first hand." Sara said looking at the older man. "At least everything he was conscious for. I need to know why they did it. Why they tortured him like that. I saw things in his mind that would make the devil himself set down and take notes."

"Here are all the files we found on him." He said handing the thick folder over to her. "I'll be in my office when you're done."

"Thank you."

She ran a shaky hand over the tattered chart. "OK girl, you got what you asked for now open the damn thing." She said to herself taking a deep breath. Setting in the chair by her bed she opened his file. The hand writing in the file was hard to read. Like it was jotted down quickly as an afterthought. She wiped dust and grime from the pages and began to read.

_Creed, Victor_

_Code name: Sabertooth._

_DOB: unknown_

_Height: 7'1 _

_Weight: 314 lbs._

_Mutation: Extreme Regenerative healing factor_

_Superhuman senses, strength, stamina, agility, and reflexes_

_Extended longevity due to healing factor making age unknowable at this time_

_Retractable claws and upper and lower sharp animal like fangs _

_Subjects healing factor has burned off all combinations of drug we have tried. We are now keeping subject on constant IV drip to keep it dossal and under control. Subject still responds to pain. First stage testing subject healed in less than 10 minutes from 3rd degree burns on torso. _

_Subject was cut in Y shape cadaver cut to expose internal organs. Subject's lungs and other random organs were purposely cut to study internal healing factor. Subjects Y cut was held open with retractors. Technicians visibly saw subjects muscles around the chest cavity try to close. Subject's organs repaired in less than 42 minutes. Subjects Y cut closed almost instantly_

Sara closed her eyes as it played out in her head. He had felt the cut to his chest. Watched the blade run down his body as they pulled him apart and jammed the retractors into his muscles.

She shook her head and kept reading.

_Stage two. Subject thrashed violently while under water. Subject stop when lung filled completely. Subject was unconscious with no vitals for several minutes. Subject then convulsed and vomited water for several more minutes _

She covered her face with her hand as she relived that moment with him. The terror was over whelming. "They fucking drowned him." she said fighting back anger. She skimmed over the file until her eyes locked onto something that made her sick.

_Stage eight. Subject's orbital contents were surgically removed including optic nerves. Subject passed out when the first eye was removed. Subject was also surgically castrated for reproductive testing after body part regenerates its self. _

_(Side note.) Subject's testicles regenerated in 14 days. Subject's reproductive organs responded to hand stimulation and ejaculation was normal. Subject's sperm count is abnormally high. Unfortunately Subjects eyes have not regenerated at the pace we had thought. Subject is in extreme pain when eye covering is removed and eye lids are open to inspect eye sockets. _

She kept reading every stage of the tests just became more brutal. She snapped the file closed and tossed it on the floor in disgust. "There's no reason why they did it!" She yelled as she stood up and paced her room. "They fucking did it just to see how long they could go before he died." She yelled at the file on the floor as she clinched her fists in anger. "They didn't even refer to him as a human!" She had to take several deep breaths to regain her control. She snatched up the file and headed to the professor's office.

She placed the file on his desk and just stared at him. "This is a Herculean task were facing here Sara. The insanity has pulled him so far into the darkness I'm not really sure where to start. I understand if you think you shouldn't get any deeper into this situation."

She tilted her head a bit at him. Her purple flamed eyes seem to stare directly at his soul. Her voice was calm and even when she spoke. "I know where to start Charles. And I'll start in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Victor jerked awake at the sound of the door opening at the end of the hall. His body was tense and ready for the fight he knew would come. One long finger pulled at the collar around his neck. The bars of his cell went down with an irritating metal screech. Sara stood there smiling at the big man. "I have breakfast for you Tiger." She said pushing in a small cart. _(Why the fuck is she calling us that)_ his mind screamed at him. He didn't move from beside the bed. "I didn't know what you'd want so I made you a little bit of everything." She opened the cover on the platter. "You have eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, and toast. Oh and jelly grape and strawberry. " She said holding it up for him to look at. "Milk, juice and coffee too." She said smiling at him. She moved around the room unconcerned about the dangerous man just a few feet away from her.

"I made enough food for 4 or 5 people here. But I thought you'd be starving." She said looking at him. "Come on set down." She said moving closer to him. He tensed when she raised her hand but her eyes demanded him to look at her. _(Why the fuck are you letting her touch us!?)_ Sabertooth screamed in his head. Her hand rested on his chest as he stared at her eyes. She gently pushed him back to set on his bed. Her hand stayed on his chest a few moments more and she smiled at him when the voice stopped. She knew exactly what she was doing it was just going to take time to fix all the damage. She pulled the tray in front of him and undone the silverware and set it out for him. "You eat; I'm going to clean up this mess on the floor." She said pulling out towels and cleaning supplies from under the cart. He didn't move didn't even look at the food in front of him. She turned her back to him to clean the dried blood up. She talked softly to him as she worked to clean up the mess. "Southern!" he thought to himself. "That's her accent." It was thick and soothing to his ears. He wondered why this frail was here. She talked too much. Any other time he would have already gutted her. Something in the back of his mind told him he couldn't kill her even if he wanted to. She frowned as she looked at him. She tossed the dirty towels under the cart. "You really should eat; it'll make you feel batter."

_(Don't touch it!)_ Sabertooth hissed in his head. (_They poisoned it again to see how we'd handle it. Don't_ _you remember how fucking bad that hurt last time!?)_ Her hand was touching him again he didn't even see her move. She pushed his hair back over his shoulder and ran her finger down his face. His long beard tickled the palm of her hand. "I promise there is nothing in the food to hurt you Victor. I'd never do that to you." She said his name again and he relaxed at her touch. He briefly wondered how she did that. She picked up some bacon and popped it in her mouth then took a bite of his toast and a sip of his coffee. "It's good." She said smiling at him. She stepped back from him and sat in a chair a few feet away from him.

Sara didn't stop talking as he ate. She asked him things but he never answered her. He just looked at her as he ate. She always paused to let him answer but he never did. After a short silence she just started talking again. It was just random questions to keep his mind active.

She'd been there almost 2 hours just having a one sided chat. "Well, I have a few things to take care of I'll be back at 12 o'clock with your lunch. She said looking at her watch. She took the cart and pushed it to the door. "Is there anything I can do for you before I go?" She asked. Again he didn't say a word. "Well, all rightly then. I guess not" she said watching him. Sara turned back at him at the cell door. "I'd suggest a shower and shave maybe. That mountain man thing you have going on there with that long beard…well, it looks like it may have something living in It." she said teasing him. "And don't those long eyebrows get in your way when you blink?" She asked. He didn't say anything just looked down at himself. "You have clean clothes and everything you'll need in the bathroom." She said pointing at the open door at the other side of his cell.

"Well that went pretty good. Don't you think?" She asked plopping down in a chair in Hanks office. "I was pleasantly surprised at his positive reaction." He said Looking up from his computer screen. "I was surprised he didn't try to rip your damn head off." Logan said. "Is he always this negative?" She asked waving her hand at him. "Yes much of the time." Hank said with a chuckle. "I ain't negative; I'm a realist about this. That bastard is setting and waiting for the right moment to strike. You should never turn your back on him Sara!" He growled. "He couldn't do anything to me even if he wanted to Logan. With or without that collar on." She said watching him.

"That's not the damn point."

"Well what is the damn point?" She yelled her accent growing thicker with her anger.

"He just can't be trusted!" He yelled stocking out of the room and down the hall. "I believe Logan and Mr. Creed have a very checkered past." Hank said trying to diffuse the moment. "You don't know the half of it." Sara said looking back at him. He glanced at the computer and movement got his attention. "You might want to see this." He said beckoning her with his hand. She saw the video feed in his cell he was headed to the bathroom. "Oh thank god." She said looking down at Hank. "He really needs a shower. He smelled like a dead alley cat." She said wrinkling her nose a bit. Hank hit a key and the bathroom camera popped up in a new window on the screen. They watched him look around the bathroom for a moment before turning on the water. He took off what was left of his tattered shirt and tossed it to the floor. Holding his hand under the water he looked satisfied it was hot enough. His hand moved to the button on his jeans and he began to strip them off. "Oh Lord." Sara Said covering the screen with her hand. "Umm... I think we should give him some privacy." She said unable to hide the heat in her cheeks. "You are correct in that statement." Hank said closing the video feed. "I umm...Have to go speak with Charles." She said trying not to look at the blue doctor. "I'll be back at 12 with his lunch." She said walking out of the room. "I'll be here when you return."


	7. Chapter 7

Victor stood under the spray letting the hot water relax him a bit. He ducked his head under the water letting it trail down his back and his hair fell around his face in long tangles. He opened his eyes and watched the blood and grime wash away from him and swirl around the drain then disappear. He looked over at the various shampoos, conditioners and soaps. "They had thought of everything." He said to himself. He had everything he'd ever need for male personal grooming, right down to a toothbrush and toothpaste. "How much shit does one man need." he asked himself.

After his shower he stood at the bathroom door holding a hair brush. He stared at it in his hand. (_"Why the_ _fuck do we care what that frail thinks?"_) Sabertooth hissed in his head. He was lost in his thoughts and jumped when his cell door opened.

Sara wasn't ready for the sight that greeted her. He stood there with only a pair of draw string scrub pants on. He had shaved his long beard into a neatly trimmed goatee and even tamed down his unruly eyebrows. He looked like a totally different man. "Holy Shit!" was her only thought as she stared at him. She took him in from head to toe. His bare chest had light blond hair that she wanted to run her hands through. She swallowed hard looking at the scrub pants hanging low on his hips. She mentally shook herself and smiled up at him. "You're his doctor! Not a horny teenager." She yelled to herself. "Feel better?" she asked pushing the cart in. "I have your lunch and some clean sheets for your bed." She looked at him just standing there and saw the brush in his hand. "You want me to help you with that?" She asked pulling a chair over to him. She took the brush from him and gently grabbed his hand. She pulled him to the chair and got him to set. It was such a strange feeling leading this giant of a man around like a child. She stood behind him running her fingers through his hair and brushing it. Grabbing long locks she brushed out every tangle while talking to him. He was relaxed and had his eyes closed. "You should use some conditioner the next time. It'll help with the tangles." She had brushed his hair until it was completely dry; it lay around his shoulders and down his back in golden waves.

"I'm fixing stake for dinner. You want to tell me how you like it cooked?" She knew how he liked his food but she'd hope that question would get him talking. She moved to uncover his lunch but his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She didn't even jump or try to pull away from him. The lack of fear enraged the Sabertooth in his head. (_"She should fear us!")_ he growled. Victor shook his head and pulled her between his long legs. He moved slowly to her belly and lifted up her t-shirt. He let her wrist go and ran his large hand over her unblemished soft skin. "What's your name?" he asked in a raw unused voice. Her heart nearly stopped again at the sound of his deep voice. "Sara…Sara Callaway." She said softly watching him pull her shirt back down. "What are you?" he asked looking up into her glowing eyes. He was the second man to ask her that this week. "I'm the person sent here to help you." She said smiling at him. He sat back in the chair and looked at her. "Rare." He said after a long moment of studying her. She tilted her head to the side a bit. "I like my stake barely cooked just enough to warm the meat." She gave him a dazzling smile. "You got it Tiger."


	8. Chapter 8

A few days passed but she was always there. Three times a day always making him eat something. Victor had found himself wanting her around more than a few hours at a time. She made him calm and the voices stopped when she was there. But this morning was different he felt strange. His body and head hurt. Every joint in his body ached. He sat up on the side of his bed and his head throbbed harder and he closed his eyes against the pain. His bones felt like glass cracking under the weight of his muscles. His big hands dangled between his legs as he gritted his teeth at the pain.

"Hay there biggin' you ready for breakfast?" Sara asked as the bars to his cell screeched down. The sound cut through his head making it hurt worse. She pushed her cart in. He tried to look at her but his eyes wouldn't focus. His harsh "No." was all she got. "Are you all right?" She asked watching him. Her soft voice and the pain he felt pushed him over that edge again. "What do you want, why do you help us?" His voice held a dangerous tone. She knew that she wasn't talking to Victor anymore. "I just want to help you." She said calmly. "I don't want your fucking help Frail!" He snarled looking up at her. She should have backed away she should have been afraid. But she wasn't and it enraged him. "I don't care what you want." She said in a cold icy voice. "If I didn't have this damn thing on." He said pulling at the collar around his neck. "You'd do what?" She said still not backing down. He snapped and knocked over the cart of food and lunged for her. "I don't want your fucking help Frail!" He growled again before hitting an invisible wall. He stood there dazed. She took a step closer to him and placed one finger on his forehead. His big body flew backwards and he hit the wall with a bone crushing thud. He landed on his bed gasping for air. "You seem to think you have a choice in this matter." She said in a calm voice. "You don't. We can do this the hard way, or the easy way. Because let me assure you Mr. Creed I can rain down A hellish nightmare that would make god himself jealous. Or I can help you be free of this hell. "

She pulled a chair out and sat on it. She knew she had to establish her dominance or he would fight her every step of the way. "You don't know me Frail I'll make you bleed. I'll fucking rip you apart and laugh while I do it!" He yelled. "You could try but you know I can stop you. I know everything about you Victor." She said coldly. He watched the flames in her eyes grow with every word. They seemed to lick at her eyelashes as she blinked. I know the one now that I'm talking to is unbelievably pissed off that I'm not scared of you. Fear turns him on that's the animal in him. I know he wants to hold me down and make me scream and cry for mercy. I know Sabertooth would rape me and revel in the pain he inflicted. Because he thinks if you hurt me first that I can't hurt you." her voice was low and calm. But her eyes flashed with anger. She leaned in closer looking at him. "It pisses Sabertooth off that you've met a woman that you can't dominate." He growled at her.

"But the other one..." she said setting back in her chair. "He likes the fact that he met someone that could kill him. He finds it comforting to know what I can do. There are only a handful of people on earth that could kill you and my name jumped to the top of the list. He likes to play with death. It makes his cock hard thinking about it. That there could really be an end to an endless life. He finds that comforting." she said watching him. "I'm only going to say this one time." She said making him look at her. "I'm here to help you. I don't give a fuck if you like it or not Mr. Creed. There's nothing you can do or say to make me stop. The only decision you can make in this matter is who you want me to fix first. I never give up. I don't scare easy and I don't cry at the drop of a hat." Her anger was cold and calculated. Victor watched her eyes glow brighter. She stood up abruptly and turned her back to him willing herself to calm down. "I'm going to help you come hell or high water. But remember this; you can call me Sara or Dr. Callaway, whatever you want. But don't ever call me **Frail** again." She walked out of his cell and the bars closed behind her. She didn't see the pain he was in or the wrinkles forming around his eyes and mouth or the dusting of gray hairs at his temples. She had never had anger like this before from just a simple word, but she knew what it meant when he called women Frail and she just lost it. Her anger had blinded her to his deteriorating condition.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara was bent over in hanks empty office her hands on her knees. She took in deep breaths and closed her eyes. Pictures of him in her head flashed quickly. He took what he wanted if they were willing or not. Raped them making them scream. "Scream for me frail." His deep voice was empty and detached. He dug his claws in her body ripping her apart as an orgasmic wave crashed over him at the carnage. Another flash and she watched him set back. Putting himself back into his jeans and looking at the lifeless body. He wiped his hand over his face leaving her blood on his cheek. He hit the floor hard and rocked back and forth . His mind not letting him understand why he did it again. He looked at his hands and wiped them on his jeans. _"Hurt them before they hurt you!"_ His mind screamed over and over. His claws dug into his legs and the pain from deep open gashes made him focus a bit. He clawed himself ripping at his wrist in a useless suicide attempt. He watched his wounds close and the panic gripped him. It would never stop. He would always be the monster he was born to be. He hit his head with his open hand trying to stop the voice screaming at him. _"Hurt them before they hurt you!"_

Sara stood quickly pacing back and forth in the empty room. She looked at Hank's chair grateful he wasn't in his office yet. "Why am I doing this?" She said out loud "He needs to be locked away for what he's done." Her rational mind said over and over. She ran her hand through her long hair. "He's a fucking monster!" Her back hit the wall and she sunk to the floor. "Why do I care so much?" her head rested on her knees. It was a small voice from her, from the thing that was inside her. The thing that gave her a power she never asked for_. "There is a man behind that monster that's craving your touch. He needs your help. You can calm the animal… He needs you. They put him in the darkness; you have to pull him out of_ _it."_ As quickly as it came the voice was gone. Her mind was clear and she looked up and took a deep breath again. The voice in his head echoed in her mind.

"_Hurt them before they hurt you!"_

Her eyes focused on nothing in particular as that statement played over and over again in her head. _"Hurt_ _them before they hurt you!"_ **Hurt.** Her mind took her back to a memory from his time in the lab. He was strapped down to a table his hands being inspected. The doctor looked right at him before she spoke. "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it does me freak." She said with an uncaring voice. He watched her amputate his fingers one by one. Just to see how quickly they would grow back. Sara closed the door to that memory with a violent slam. "Touch." She said softly. She searched his memory again decade after decade flashed in her mind. Nothing, he had no memory of ever being touched without some sort of pain behind it. "I understand now." She said to no one.

She jumped when Hanks big hand touched her. "Are you alright my dear?" he asked softly. "I'm ok." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. He helped her up and she set in the chair beside his desk. "Are you sure?" he asked watching her. "Yes, just a difficult morning." She said looking at her watch. She had been there on the floor just thinking for nearly three hours. "I took care of it." She said with a smile that reassured him this time.

Hank switched on his computer monitor. It booted quickly and he hit a key to turn on the video feed to Sabertooth's cell. He frowned at the picture that he's saw. "He's on the floor." He said looking at Sara. "He's what?" she said jumping up from her chair. She pulled the monitor around to see him on the floor face down not moving. "Oh God!" she was out the door in a flash with Hank right behind her. "It could be a trick." He said grabbing her arm before she opened the cell. She pulled away and the cell was open before he could stop her. She skidded to a stop and fell to her knees beside him. His hair was gray and thin as she pulled it away from his face. "Help me Hank!" she yelled. He was on the other side of the big man and pulling him over on his back. They couldn't stop the gasp as they looked at him. He had aged in just a few hours. His handsome face held deep wrinkles and his skin was thin around his cheek bones with a grayish tent. His breathing was shallow and ragged.

He couldn't open his eyes now but he thought he felt her hands on him and heard her voice. He was going to die and that was comforting to him. He knew the monster would die with him. He'd pay that price to be free of him. "Let me go." He whispered with the last bit of is strength.

Sara's eyes shot up to Hanks and they said the same thing in unison. "The collar!" She ripped it off his neck just a heartbeat before he passed out.

The alarms sounded as she flung the collar across the cell hitting the wall. Marie was the first to make it to the med lab. She ran around the corner and saw Sara and Hank pulling Sabertooth out of his cell holding him up by his arms. "Prep a table Marie." Hank yelled as the pulled the big man into a med bay. "Hank placed him on the table, Marie stopped in her tracks when she saw the giant. "What the hell? What happened to him?" She asked "He looks like an old man." She said looking from Sara to Hank then back at him. "It was the collar." Sara said taking the stethoscope and scissors from her hands. "What?" She asked confused. "It suppressed his healing factor. That's what kept his age from killing him." Sara said cutting open his t-shirt. "The collar was killing him, He's nearly 200 years old Marie." She said willing the younger woman to understand. The whole team showed up moments later and she ignored them as she worked on him with Hank.

Hours ticked by as Sara hovered over the big man. "He's stabilized I think we are almost out of the woods. It'll just take time for him to recover." Hank was fascinated as he watched the giant of a man change right before his eyes. His features changed slowly. Gray skin turned smooth again and had a slight tan color, even this hair changed as they watched him. Sara looked at the monitors again. His heart was beating slowly but it was steady and he was breathing on his own with the oxygen tube resting right under his nose. "His healing factor has kicked in. He should be fine." Hank said looking at the sleeping man. "We almost killed him Hank. I should have seen that this morning. This is my fault." She said looking at him. She was still ignoring the team as they stood around in the room. "No its not, and we got him in time Sara. He'll recover." He said trying to comfort her. "I'm the one that's caring for him and I didn't see it." She whispered to the blue doctor. He watched the worry flicker in her glowing eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

He heard talking, his body felt better but he was so tired he just lay there listening to muffled voices. He was so sick of waking up and having no damn clue where he was. He caught a scent that snapped his mind awake. It was soft lavender mixed with wild flowers and another calming scent he couldn't name. He felt small hands on him and something small and round on his chest.

"We can't just let him be here without some kind of security. He's fucking dangerous!" Logan yelled

He opened his eyes as she pulled the stethoscope away from his chest and hung it around her neck. She placed her small hand over his heart instinctively needing to feel the rise and fall of his chest. She didn't even see him open his eyes when she spoke.

"What do you want me to do Logan? Put that fucking thing around his neck again and watch him die from old age!?" She yelled back.

"Yes, that's fine by me. He's a fucking psychopath! He shouldn't even be here. I should have killed him in the field!"

"Logan, I swear to the Lord God Almighty. If you don't stop saying shit like that about him you and me are going to go out back and have a _**Come to Jesus meeting**_! And I fuckin' guarantee you; you won't walk away when I'm done." Her accent was thick and her voice held a dangerous tone. "Damn, she's got one hell of a temper." Victor thought to himself.

Remy and Marie look at each other thinking the same thing. They hadn't heard anybody say Come to Jesus meeting in years. Remy wondered if the others in the room really understood what that southern term meant.

Logan popped his claws when he saw his arm move. Sara stiffened and was fixing to send him through a wall when a large hand touched her arm. Her head snapped around and looked down at the giant laying on the bed. "You shouldn't let him push your buttons like that darlin'. That runt ain't worth it."

"Victor..." She didn't know what to say for a moment so she just smiled at him. Her glowing flames dimmed a bit as she blinked and she finely found her voice "Are you feeling alright." She asked pushing his hair away from his face.

"I'll be ok." He said pulling the annoying oxygen tube away from his nose. The people in the room were all on edge as she helped him set up on the side of the bed. He hung his head down and braced himself with his hands on either side of himself. He looked up looking at the people in the room. They all looked like they'd jump if he said boo. He shivered a bit and she looked at his bare chest. "I'll get you a shirt." Logan still had his claws out and ready for a fight. Everyone was as she looked around the room. "You need to get away from him." Logan growled.

"Logan please, Just calm down." Sara said reaching out and touching his shoulder as she walked to the door. Victor didn't hide his growl when he saw her touch the runt.

"Everybody calm down." she said looking at the people around her. "I'll be right back." She said looking over her shoulder at victor. She mumbled something in a language nobody understood as she walked to his cell. "What the hell did she just say?" Marie asked looking at her team mates. "I have no clue. I don't know what language that was." Kitty said looking puzzled.

"Cherokee." Victor's deep voice filled the room.

The group just stood there and stared at the big man.

"She's part Cherokee. That's the language she spoke"

"How the hell do you know that bub?" Logan hissed pointing one clawed hand at him.

"She told me." Victor said crossing his big arms over his chest. "She told me stuff about herself trying to get me to talk to her. You think she got that skin tone from hanging out in tanning beds all day?" he said sarcastically. Victor liked that he had everybody in the room on edge. He knew he was too weak for a good fight but it was an ego boost to know he made the x-geeks so nervous.

She returned quickly and handed him a sweatshirt. She pulled the heart monitor wires off him slowly. She whispered a soft "Sorry." When he grunted a bit when the sticky pad pulled some of his chest hair out. Her fingers rubbed his skin for a quick moment before she turned and tossed the used pads in the trashcan. He didn't care about the people in the room anymore. He focused on her and her small hands helping him yet again.

"Well, if you all will please excuse us I really need to have a chat with Sara and Mr. Creed. If you all don't mind waiting in the hall please? " The Professor said wheeling himself in front of the two.

Logan was the last to leave he stood there for a long while just staring at the big man across the room. "Logan Please." Charles's rich voice was in his head. He just looked at The Professor. Then back at them. Logan never took his eyes off Sabertooth as he backed out of the room.

"Well this is some crazy shit." Kitty said uncomfortable with a stress filled silence.

Logan was pacing back and forth. He looked like his claws would pop at any time. His mind was racing. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Marie. "What the hell is a Come to Jesus Meeting?" He asked barely containing his anger.

She couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from her. Now was not the time to unleash her peculiar sense of humor, But she couldn't stop herself.

Remy pulled the giggling girl under his arm and hugged her to his side. "It mean little missy in there was fixin' to take the Big bad wolverine outside and kick your ass all over the backyard." Remy said watching Logan closely.

"She threatened you Logan." Marie said giggling.

"You find this funny Kid?" He asked pissed off beyond belief.

"Well, yeah. I do." She said unfazed by his anger. She knew him better them almost anyone. He'd laugh about it too if he wasn't so pissed off right then.

The Med bay door opened and the Professor came out to address his x-men. "Sabertooth has agreed to wear a tracking device while he is here. But Sara will not allow the suppression collar to be placed on him again. And I agree with her on this point. We are not here to kill the man." He said looking at his team. "She and Mr. Creed will be moving to the cottage at the east end of the grounds by the lake this afternoon. Kitty, Marie if you two would please go and get a few days' worth of food and take it there it would be most helpful." He said looking at the two young women. "You can't be serious Chuck!" Logan hissed. "She can't be left alone with Creed. He'll kill her."

"Logan, Sara wants a private place to help Victor recover. "

"But He's -"

The Professor held up his hand to stop Logan. "Listen to me all of you." He said looking at the people surrounded him. "Sara is not a normal mutant, and she is a phenomenal psychiatrist. She may quite literally be the only person on earth that can help Sabertooth right now. And Please trust me when I say, No one in this mansion could hurt her. That includes myself. She's more the capable of treating Sabertooth and taking care of herself.

Logan just stood there taking in what He said. He had never known Charles to say something like that. He was the one who always was in control. It finely sunk in. If the great Charles Xavier freely admitted he himself couldn't stop this woman what the Hell could Sabertooth possibly do to her?


	11. Chapter 11

Marie and Kitty had just put the last of the food away when the SUV pulled up. The two women looked out the window at the two people in the SUV. "What do you think she's telling him?" Marie asked as they watched Sara talk to the big man in the passenger's seat. "I have no idea; maybe like ok we are here don't go all caveman animal psycho on me."

"That's not funny." Marie said slapping her arm. "He really could do that." The two women watched as he opened the door and got out. Sara came around and stood beside him talking again. She pointed to the swing on the front porch and he slowly walked over and sat on it.

The girls watched him as he moved. He took in a deep breath of fresh air. "It's not normal for a man that big to move like that." Kitty said watching his long graceful strides. Marie shivered remembering him from years ago. He never said a word to her just simply did what he was told. He was never mean to her like the others were. She remembered him growling at Toad once for messing with her too much. The smaller man back down and he turned and just stared at her before setting down again and watching her. Her brows knitted together at that thought. Out of all the ones that held her there he was the most gentle. She never really thought about that much but he had been. He never did anything to her, even when they moved her to the machine his lard hands where unnaturally gentle on her. He carried out his orders like an unfeeling robot. But when he pulled open the door to get her she could have sworn she saw a flash of regret cross his face. He was even gentle when he cuffed her to the damn machine. She remembered Magneto yelling at him that there was a problem go take care of it. He let her small hands slide from his large gloved ones. He turned and walked away like a mindless animal that had just been called by its master.

"I have to say, He may be crazy but at least Sara has something really, really nice to look at when he takes his shirt off." Kitty said pulling Marie out of her thoughts.

"Jesus Kitty."

"What? Don't tell me you didn't look at him in the med bay. That man has a drop dead gorgeous body."

"Yeah, I'm sure Sara was looking for a drop dead gorgeous psychopath to hook up with." Marie said pushing kitty to the door.

Sara met the girls at the door and walked them out to Marie's jeep. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" Marie as again. "I'll be fine baby girl." She said reassuring the young woman. She talked to them for a bit before hugging the two women and saying her good byes. Marie got in the driver side and looked up at the giant setting in the swing. His long hair fell around his face and he was so still he looked like a statue. He didn't even blink.

"I got something I need to talk to you about when you have time." Marie said looking at Sara. "In private."

"Okay, I'll be by the main house in a day or two. The Professor wants progress reports. I'll find you." She said smiling at the young woman.

"Well this has been a really long day." Sara said setting beside Victor on the swing. She patted his hand and sat back to relax. He just look at his wrist and then over to hers. She wore the same tracking band as he did. "Probably start beeping or something if I get too far away from her." He thought to himself. She took a really good look at him as they sat in silence. He was bare foot and she thought it was odd his toes didn't have claws too. They looked like any other man's feet but his nails where black just like the claws at the ends of his big hands. "Huge Hands." She thought looking back down at his feet. "What was the old saying...you know what they say about men with big feet and hands." She shook her head at that thought as she looked up to his face. He was a handsome man in a wild way that was a fact. But she knew he was unaware of his looks. His self-hatred only allowed him to see an animal when he looked into a mirror. His deep voice made her jump a bit when he spoke. "Can you really do it?" He asked without looking at her. "Do what?" She asked softly making him talk more. "Can you really help me?" he asked looking down at her. "Yes, I'll never give up on you I promise." She said smiling at him. He knew she told him the truth, she wasn't bragging or over confident in herself. It was just a fact. Her voice echoed in his mind from earlier. _"I'm going to help you come hell or high water. But remember this; you can call me Sara or Dr. Callaway, whatever you want. But don't ever call me Frail again." _

His belly rumbled and she looked at him and laughed. "You hungry Tiger?" She asked patting his stomach lightly. He just looked at where her hand touched him as she stood to go inside. "You want to hang out with me in the kitchen while I cook us dinner?" He stood but stumbled a bit and she had her hands on him in a flash. "Oh, easy there Big Daddy." She said resting her hands on his chest. "I'm fine." He growled trying to pull away from her. "No you're not Victor, just take it easy." She said gripping his shirt tighter. "Not even you can recover this quickly from what you've been through today." He growled at her but she continued talking to him. "It's just you and me here sweetie. Just take is slow please. Till you feel better." He stared down at her and she felt so small next to him. It was an unusual feeling because she was tall for a woman. She found it oddly comforting. His hand moved to her face and she held her breath. He hooked one long claw under her sunglasses and pushed them up on her head. She looked down without even thinking about it. "You shouldn't hide behind sunglasses." He whispered. She looked at him her eyes glowing with a soft purple fire. "They are beautiful." He said staring at her eyes. "It's just me and you here right?" he said repeating her words. She smiled and laughed. "You have a point there." She let go of his shirt and backed up a bit.

"Big daddy huh?" he said arching an eyebrow at her. "Oh sorry, it's just my thing I guess. I always end up giving people I know nicknames." She said laughing at herself. He gave her a ghost of a smile and she ducked under his arm giving him a little support. His big arm hung around her shoulders and he relaxed again at her touch. "I like that one." He chuckled.

(Personal journal entry)

_Dinner went well, we talked while I cooked. I think he maybe letting his guard down a bit. I'm going to continue to try my hardest to gain his trust. And I'm going to continue trying my approach of simple touches. I think this could be a huge step in the right direction. I'm hoping he'll associate my touch with kindness. He seems to have responded to it well so far. _

Sara sipped on a cup of coffee as she typed on her laptop.

_Victor smiled a little today and even laughed a bit this afternoon. I wanted to jump up and down at that brake trough. I think he's getting use to my nicknames and he likes some of them. I told him I'd never give up on him and I pray he believes me. He laid down in one of the bedrooms a few hours ago. He looked so tired. I'm still having flashes of his memories when I look at him sometimes, most of the time it's of him in that damn lab. They are horrifically graphic. I should talk with the professor about this._

She closed her lap top and set back in the chair in the living room. Her head fell back on the back of the chair and she closed her eyes. She was dozing when the sound of a door opening jerked her awake. She saw Victor slip out onto the back deck. "How can a man so big move so silently?" she said to herself. She sat her empty coffee mug on the table as she walked to the door. She watched him through the glass door. He was leaning on the deck hand gripping the decks railing. His head was down and his hair was over one shoulder. She was staring at his bare back when His memory flashed in her mind before she could stop it. It took her breath away and left her feeling sick and lightheaded. He was strapped to a table and they cut his back removing a strip a flesh exposing the length of his spine. Sara closed her eyes trying in vain to stop his memory. She watched in horror as they severed his spinal cord in several places. They left him there on that table paralyzed for days. She put her hands over her eyes trying to stop the memory. She opened her eyes and He was still there; his back was unblemished and she watched the thick muscles move slowly as he inhaled a deep breath. She shook her head pushing the graphic images from her mind as she opened the door.

"Hay Tiger, it's cold out here. You okay?"

"You should have let me go." His voice was deep and lifeless.

"What?"

"Why didn't you let me go?" he asked a bit louder.

She touched his back and he stiffened.

"I should be dead. Why did you take that away from me?" he was trembling as he gripped the deck railing harder.

"Victor let go sweetie. Let go of the railing." His breathing was harsh and he was sweating as she ran her hand over one of his large ones. There was a loud popping sound as large chunks of wood broke off from the deck in his huge hands. "Let go Victor." She grabbed his hand trying to open it. "I don't think he even registered the pain." Her mind was racing, as he slowly opened his hands and the wood chunks fell to the deck floor. She watched as large slivers of wood pushed their way out of his hands as his wounds healed. He grabbed her hand so fast her mind didn't quite comprehend the movement. It was like a large shadow in the night.

"Do it." He said putting her hand over his heart. His blood was warm and sticky on the back of her small hand.  
"DO IT NOW!" he yelled in her face flashing his fangs in the moonlight. He was holding her hand so tight she was sure her bones were crushed.

He fell hard on to his knees in front of her. His sudden decent shook the boards under her feet. "I know you can, Please Sara! He never stops, he's screaming at me he'll never stop! He wants me to hurt you! KILL ME NOW! He was yelling at her begging her to end his long life. "Death is the only way I can stop him."

"No Victor I can't do that." she said it softly as if talking to a child. She cupped her free hand to the side of his face and made him look at her. "Look at my eyes Victor, I want you to calm down and just breathe for me." He let her hand go and she put it on the other side of his face. "I'm not here to hurt you Sabertooth." she spoke softly to the animal forcing him to watch those hypnotic eyes. Leaning down close to his ear she whispered softly to the beast. "I want you to smell my scent. You know I'm telling you the truth. I need you to go to sleep for me. You have to let Victor rest so I can take care of him. I swear on my life I won't forget about you either. I'm here for you and him, you just have to sleep for me now."

She felt him inhale deeply filling his lungs with her scent. It calmed the beast and He relaxed into her arms. She hugged him to her body. "I got you Tiger, just breathe." she whispered resting her chin on the top of his head.

They stayed like that for a long while. Until her lower back made a loud crack from him hugging her to his body so hard. She couldn't stop the small yelp and a surge of pain. His head shot up to look at her. He let go quickly and rested his large hands on the sides of her hips.

"Well, am I going to have to start payin' you for that Big daddy?" She asked him with a smile. "I didn't know you were a chiropractor too." She said pushing her fingers through his think hair to massage his scalp. She felt him relax again. And then he did it. And it knocked her for a loop. He smiled at her, an honest to god smile that made Sara forget to breathe and time stood still. It was beautiful. His dark eyes locked on to hers and it over whelmed her. He had a moment of peace and clarity and he chose to share it with me. I saw the man that was underneath all the rage, pain and bloodlust. And the only word I could think of was… Beautiful.


	12. Chapter 12

(Personal journal entry)

_Well, the other night was a bit ruff. I'm not sure what to think about what took place. Victor went agents everything the Professor __Xavier had in his personal files on Him. It's almost like he was fighting himself. Everything I have read on him says he has little to no self-control when the rages or blood lust hits him. I was told he has no problem or remorse when it comes to killing, raping or mutilation, be it man or woman when he's lost control. I have to be honest with myself. If I didn't have 'My gifts' I don't know how well I could treat him. He really is very intimidating. I've left a lot out of my report to Charles, I'm not really sure how he'd take it if I told him I've been sleeping with Victor. When I finely got him into the house that night he didn't let go of my hand. I didn't know what to think when he laid down and pulled me with him into his bed. He didn't try anything sexual I think he just needed the comfort. It was so odd. He didn't form complete sentences that night when he spoke. He just kept saying he needed me close and that I was real because he could touch and smell me. It was a heart breaking moment to live through. I realized quickly he literally has to smell, touch and feel things to make sure they are real. He always finds a reason to touch me. He's responding so well to this. So that's what I've been dealing with every night. He expects me in his bed no matter what. Even if it's just a nap he'll make me lay down with him. So naturally I'm keeping this between him and myself._

"What are you typing?" Sara jumped when Victor's big hand touched her back. "Just some notes on things while I'm cooking." She said closing her lap top. He walked around the island in the kitchen and sat on the other side of it watching her. She smiled at him before grabbing him a beer from the refrigerator. He looked over at the chopping block and watched as an unseen hand chopped vegetables. She watched him as his eyes moved over to the stove and stared at a spoon as it moved around in a pot. "I can**,** not do that if it bothers you." She said popping the top off his beer and setting it in front of him. "It's ok." He said taking a long drink from the bottle. "Let me ask you something."

"Okay, go for it." She said turning her back to him to check on the food.

"Won't your husband get really pissed off knowing your warming my bed every night?"

She stiffened and the knife that had been chopping fell onto the block.

She looked down at her hand she still had his rings on. Sara didn't say anything for a long moment.

"My…Husband left me." She turned slowly and looked right into Victors face.

"I don't know why I still keep my wedding rings on. He divorced me after he found out I was a mutant. He told me he couldn't be married to a freak." She said softly. Victor mentally kicked himself after seeing the pain in her eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He couldn't remember ever saying that to anyone. But the pain in her eyes ripped him apart. It was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

She pulled off her rings and tossed them onto the granite island top. "I should have taken them off months ago." He watched them slide to a stop and wondered how a man could so quickly turn his back on his woman like that.

"You know that the mutant marriage law passed a few years ago right? A spouse can divorce there husband or wife without the other consenting to it if they find out there spouse is a mutant. I didn't even have to sign the papers. He went a few weeks after he found out and divorced me. Guess that's what I get for marrying a lawyer."

"I didn't know about laws like that. I'm not really up to date on current events ya know." He said watching her.

"Why didn't ya just tell him before you married the prick?"

She just looked at the big man for a long moment before speaking again. "We were married for seven years before this happened to me." She said gesturing to herself. "I haven't always been this way. I was normal once." She said looking down at her hands. "This just started happening to me about eight months ago." She said in a whisper. "We had problems for a while but I guess this was just the straw that broke the camel's back for him."

"There's not a fucking thing wrong with you!" Victor's anger caught her off guard and she jumped at his harsh voice.

His deep growl filled the kitchen. she could feel it in her chest. It sent a shiver over her body that she couldn't stop. "He's a fucking dumb ass for letting you go!" His body was rigid and his face was pure anger. His beer bottle broke in his big hand. He just looked at it, not really caring that the glass was digging into his flesh. "Oh Shit Victor." Sara was at his side in a flash with a towel. She made him open his hand and she pulled out glass slivers from his palm. "I think I got it all." She said cleaning his blood from the closing wounds. "I'm sorry." She said inspecting his huge hand. "For what?" he was a bit confused. "I'm sorry I said something to make you mad. I know I shouldn't tell you my problems. I just…I guess I just needed to get that out. It won't happen again. I know I'm here to help you. I'm sorry I laid that at your feet. You deserve better than that. "

'She thought I was mad at her for telling me that?' He said to himself. "You know for a shrink you're kind of off a little." He said giving her a devilish grin.

"What?"

"I ain't mad at you darlin'. I got pissed off at that dumb fuck for treating you that way."

She smiled at him "Thanks, I think I'll be okay." She said looking at him. Victor pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear with his claw. He inhaled her scent. It has changed a bit over the last few days. He'd been fighting with himself when her monthly cycle started. He had a nearly overwhelming instinct to hold her down and lick her delicate folds clean of her wasted blood. He'd never had this reaction to other women, but the animal in him wanted to do anything to stop the waves of pain in her scent. But now she had a fresh clean scent. it was wild flowers and lavender and just her. He loved it. Her body screamed to his animal that she was so ready for a mans seed to fill her belly.

Victor pulled her closer to his body and rested his head on her shoulder. He inhaled her again and nuzzled her neck. She was becoming a drug to him. He needed it like air and food. He pictured himself filling her completely. He wanted her legs around his waist, he wanted to taste her skin he wanted his scent to cover every inch of her body, marking her as his and only his. And most of all he wanted his seed deep in her belly. To see his cubs suckle from her breast. She wasn't like the others; he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. She even calmed his beast and He knew first-hand what she could do to him if he even tried to hurt her. She really was the perfect drug to him. 'God, I really have lost my fuckin' mind.' He said to himself baffled at his own thoughts.

He felt her small hand on his chest before she spoke. "I need to get our supper on the table Tiger." She said softly. Her honey thick voice pulled him from his rambling thoughts. She looked up at his face and her shocked look made him frown at her. "What's wrong?" He watched as her glowing eyes looked at him.

"Victor…Your…Your eyes are blue." She stared at his sky blue orbs in amazement. "How?"

He smiled at her flashing his fangs. She glanced at his mouth then back to his eyes. "You did that." He whispered to her. "What?" Her face was filled with total confusion. "You calmed us down, you made him relax and he's slipped back into the shadow so I can be with you. He trusts you, you know? " She closed her eyes as she realized what he was telling her. Victor was in complete control, not the beast. She'd finely got the trust of his animal. And the feeling that washed over her was overwhelming. She rested her head on his chest and just let him hold her.

"You want to see something cool?" His chest rumbled under her cheek and it made her smile.

"Sure I do." She said looking up at him.

"Watch." His bright blue eyes turned back to the familiar black and then slowly to pure white before back to the dazzling blue again. "Cool huh?" He asked her with a crooked grin.

"Hell yes." She said smiling at him. She had her hands in his hair again playing with a long lock. She didn't know why but she always liked his hair. She twisted it around her fingers and massaged his scalp. "My eyes are not that cool. They just stay the same general color." She said with a giggle. "They make a dark room glow at night when you open your eyes. I like that." Victor said nuzzling the side of her face and inhaling her scent. "And they grow brighter when you're pissed off. Did you know they look like they lick your eyelids when you're pissed off darlin'?"

"No I didn't." She said relaxing into his touch. "They do, it looks like you could burn a man alive." His deep voice was a soft whisper and she felt his lips on her neck. Her hands gripped his hair tighter as he kissed up her jaw. Her lips parted when his touched her. His big hand cupped her head and his tongue tasted her mouth. She moaned at the pleasure. He gave her a low deep growl of satisfaction as her tongue flicked at his fangs. She deepened there kiss. The growl from low in his chest made her body melt into his grasp more. She reluctantly pulled away when she realized what she was doing. She was nearly panting when she looked at him. "I shouldn't be doing this Victor. I…I'm your doctor." She said in a whisper. "You're doing one hell of a good job." He said pulling her closer to him again. He touched his forehead to hers. "Your fixin' my broke head really good Doc." His deep voice relaxed her back into his body where she seemed to fit so perfectly. "What's for dinner?"

"Pork chops and rice with mushroom sauce with vegetables on the side."

"Sounds good I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Tiger." Sara said with a giggle.


	13. Chapter 13

"Your cooking always makes me eat too much." He unbuttoned his jeans as he plopped down on the sofa. "Well that's good; it won't kill you to put on a little more weight." She said coming into the living room with a bowl of peanut m&m's. "All the women in your family know how to cook like that?" He asked watching her glide over to the TV and pop a dvd in to watch. "Of course they do, I'm from the south, we are born knowing how to cook and shoot guns." She said laughing. He loved to just watch her. She was graceful and had legs that seemed to never end. He like how her hair was so black that it looked like it had purple highlight in it when the light hit it just right. Her voluptuous body would be his playground one day he knew it. He could feel it in his bones. He knew when that happened he'd never be able to let her go again. She'd be his world when he took her. He eyed her from head to toe. She was thick in all the right places. She reminded him of the fifties pin up girl that he always loved to look at. "My own personal Betty Page." He thought to himself. The fifties was definitely one of his favorite decades. Her long bangs fell over her face as she looked at the dvd box in her hand. "Do you know what tomorrow is Tiger?" She smiled at him and bounced on the balls of her feet like a kid. "No, what?" He was curious at how her mood had switched to an almost childlike state. It made her look so young. She pushed her hair out of her face and over one shoulder. 'It's Halloween!" She said in a squeal of happiness.

"It's October?"

"Sure is." She said getting a hand full of candy and walking over to the sofa.

"I really didn't know what month it was." He said realizing he'd lost track of so much time. "It's okay, now you know." She said standing between his legs. She popped an m&m in his mouth and smiled at him. "I love Halloween; it's my favorite holiday besides Christmas." He sat back on the sofa and pulled her down between his legs. She fit into his body like a glove and rested the back of her head on his chest. "I always watch scary movies the night before Halloween."

"Oh thank god." He said with a chuckle. "I thought you might make me set through a sappy chick movie." He said teasing her. "I hate those kinds of movies!" She said slapping his arm.

She had shifted to her side on him half way through the movie. His big arms held her in place. He stared at her face as she watched the TV. He'd found out a lot about this woman in the last few days. She likes heavy metal music, she loves horror movies and she liked her coffee with lots of cream. Her eyes glowed brighter when she was mad, and she could kick his ass with just a simple touch of her finger. But she was also unbelievably kind and everything about her made him think that he really might be alright.

"What is this called again?" He asked as a big masked guy stabbed a girl with a huge butcher's knife.

"Halloween, its remake of an old classic. This is Rob Zombie's version." She said looking up at him.

"I can put something else in if you don't like it." It dawned on her this probably wasn't the best choice of movies to be watching, especially with Victor Creed of all people.

"This is why I don't scare you isn't it?" he said without looking at her. She sat up to look him in the face. She needed to see his eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked looking into his blue orbs. "Stuff like this horror, gore you just take it all in stride. Even me, I know my memories are up there." He said lightly tapping the side of her head with one long claw. "You just take it in and deal with the situation."

"Yeah, I guess I do. That's just the way I've always been." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry my fucked up memories are in your head Doc." He said pulling her back down on his chest.

Sara yawned and stretched in his arms when the movie was over. "I know what that guy's problem was." He said rubbing her back. "What would that be Tiger?" her accent was so very thick when she was sleepy.

"Well, he wanted his sister in his life. She was the only one he really loved other than his mom. But that poor guy was in the nut house all this life. He was like what around 30 or so when he broke out?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She said smiling at him.

"Well think about it Doc, He was sexually frustrated. He was a 30 year old virgin." He said laughing.

"The poor bastards needed to get laid in the worst kind of way."

'Oh my God Victor, I never thought about it that way!" She said leaning into his chest and laughing so hard she has tears in her glowing eyes.

"Oh lord I'm so sleepy I might fall out in the floor." She said standing up.

"It's really hard for me to understand you when you're this tired. Your accent is really thick."

"My accent? What about yours when you wake up in the mornings. It's just as bad as mine." She said smiling down at the giant.

"Is not, I don't have one." He said teasing her.

"Like hell you don't. Say _**about**_." She said giving him a lopsided grin.

"About." He said in a tone that was unmistakably Canadian.

"Mhmm, my ears hear a Canadian accent mister." She smiled at him again before turning on her hills and walking to the bedroom. "You coming to bed or not Big Daddy?" She asked over her shoulder grinning at the big man.

"Hell yes I am!"

Sara woke the next morning in a haze. The scent that filled her lung wasn't one she was use too and her sleep addled brain did it's best to recognize it. It was a pleasant musk it reminded her of the wood after a summer rain and leather. Just everything manly that she loved. Somehow in the night she had ended up entwined with Victor and she was aware she had been asleep on him. She opened her eyes and saw that her raven colored hair covered his chest. "I shouldn't be letting him do this." Her mind was quickly coming into focus. He was holding her when she moved her head to look at him. She watched him for a long moment. She smiled a bit playing with some of his long hair again. "God, what have I got myself into? I can't even stay on my side of the bed." She tried to move off him but a low growl and strong arms stopped her. "I don't want you movin' yet." He pulled her hair away from her face to get a good look at her. "Victor I…I should get up. This is just not the way I should be caring for you right now. This is unprofessional of me." She looked away from him hiding her embarrassment from him. "I thought you were my doctor?" He was watching her he didn't like the scent that was rolling off her. It was starting to piss him off. "I am, but this isn't the way I should be handling this. This isn't the way doctors treat patients. You deserve the best I can offer." She ran her hand through her hair; he was overwhelming to her sometimes.

"Handling this? What the fuck you saying doc? We were just sleeping, I need you close." She knew that tone and she knew she'd just messed up. She set up to look at him. She was right; His black eyes stared back at her. "I know you want me close." She sat up beside him on the bed. He took what she said as a rejection. If she didn't stop this right now she knew all the positive progress he'd made would be gone in a flash and she's have to start back at square one. She took one of his big hands in her much smaller one and used her other hand to rub his chest before she spoke to him. "I'm not use to doing this with a person I'm caring for Tiger." She traced patterns over his chest as she spoke softly to him. She stopped and placed her hand over his heart. "I'm sorry; this is a new thing for me. I told you I'll help you anyway I can and I always keep my word." She said smiling at him. She leaned closer to him looking eye to eye with the animal. "I know you can smell it on me now. This is just going to take me a little bit of getting use too." She said never looking away from him. "I'm not going to stop Sabertooth." She spoke directly to him making him focus on her hypnotic flames. A predatory smile crossed his face. Giving her a good look at his fangs. He touched her face as he inhaled her deep again. "I need you close." He said touching her face. "I'm right here." She said smiling at him again. "Good, you better get use to this quick. I want you close. It's not like I'm fucking you yet, it's just sleeping." He said giving her a devilish smile. The surprised look on her face made his chest rumble with a deep laugh. He had rolled out of the bed before she could respond to what he said and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and a moment later she heard the shower turn on. She got up and walked out of his bed room in a daze.


	14. Chapter 14

Sara decided to let his comment go without dwelling on it too much. She knew he had his moments when he was just downright a cocky ass. She found him in the kitchen eating an apple. He cocked his head a bit when he saw what she had on and her make up. "What the hell are you wearing?" He asked a little agitated. She had a black formfitting tunic style shirt that hug several inches above her knees, the sleeves of her top flared out at her wrists and she had black tights with glittery looking spider webs all over. She had gothic looking black knee high boots on her feet that made her look just a bit taller. "It's my costume. I'm a vampire." She said popping in a pair of plastic vampire fangs and hissing at him. He growled at her a bit and tossed his apple core in the trash. "You want the usual for breakfast?" She asked turning her back to him to open the refrigerator. All she got was a grunt from him as he sat down at the kitchen island. "I told Storm and Rogue I'd help them this afternoon with the Halloween party for the kids. You want to come too?" She asked fixing his food. "I think I'll pass, a bunch of kids jacked up on sugar is a little much for me." The agitation in his voice didn't go unnoticed to her. She had left him alone a few hours a couple of time in the last week and he'd done well. "Are you ok this morning Tiger?" She asked watching him carefully. She stared at his sky blue eyes as she waited for him to say something. She knew it was Victor she was talking to but he seen just a bit off. "I'm fine, I want more eggs." He said pointing at the eggs in her hand.

It wasn't that he didn't like her outfit he thought she looked sexy in it. It was the damn make up, he didn't like it and he could feel the beast starting to wake up, He was a tingle in his head. She looked like a corpse standing in front of him and something in his mind click and he almost panicked at the thought of her death.

He ate his breakfast without really looking at her. He was fighting to hold it together. Sara cleaned up after they ate and Victor took a walk outside to get away from her. She worked on her computer for a few hours before fixing his lunch for him. She found him setting on the back deck looking out over the woods. "Hay Tiger, your lunch is on the table. I'm going to go and I'll be back in a few hours." He looked at her them back down at his hands. "Have a good time." He said not looking at her. Death was never something that bothered him. But something about her standing there looking like she should be in a wooden box in the cold ground was almost more than he could take.

"I had so much fun!"

"I did too." Sara said helping Marie pick up after the Halloween party. "Ro doesn't need help getting the younger kids back to their rooms?" She asked picking up empty candy wrappers.

"No, she'll be fine."

"Oh ok, I should be getting back Victor must me wondering where I am. I just lost track of time."

Marie stopped and looked at the taller woman. "How…How's he doing?" She asked not really knowing why. Sara sat down the trash bag in her hand and plopped down in a chair. "Honestly, he has good days and bad days but he's slowly getting better with a lot of his issues." Sara watched Marie as she walked around the room picking up trash. "I spoke to him the other day about you. I told him what we talked about." Marie stopped and sat down to look at her. "What did he say?" Marie had been thinking about her time with him a lot after he showed up. She always wondered why of all people there he was the one to look over her and protect her in his gruff way. "He said you were just a kid and that it pissed him off that Magneto wanted to use you like he did. He said if he was really so into making the mutant race the master race he should be willing to sacrifice himself and not a kid. He called him a coward. He told me that you didn't deserve to be mistreated by the others there. I really think if he was in his right mind he would have tried to help you." She said watching Marie's face. "Yeah, right. What makes you think that?" She asked looking at Sara like she had two heads. "I saw it in his memories." She said tapping the side of her head. "Victor thinks of you every now and then. He wonders if it had been him in control and not Sabertooth would you have had to suffer like you did. You of all people know what it's like to have more than one personality in your head fighting for dominance baby girl." She said watching her. "You have a point there." She got up and took the trash bag from Sara. "You should get back to him." She said smiling.

Sara had made her way to the front door when a voice stopped her. "Nice outfit." Logan said walking out of the shadows of the empty study. "Thanks, it's the best vampire duds I have." She said smiling at him. "How yah doin' Darlin'? " He asked looking at her from head to toe. "I'm good, how about you wolf man?"

"I'm hanging in there. I umm..I just want to tell you something."

"Ok."

"I wanted to tell you sorry about some of the stuff I said. I know…ummm that you want to help creed. Chuck told me stuff about you and I understand now that you can take really good care of yourself. And Remy told me I didn't want no part of a _Come To Jesus Meeting_ with you." He said teasing her. She couldn't help but laugh at him. "You let me know if you need anything though. I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"You'll be the first one I call." She said smiling at him

Logan stared at her glowing eyes before hugging her and then watched Sara disappear through the door.


	15. Chapter 15 Smut warning!

**Smut warning! ;o) I don't know how well I'm doing here but I'm having a lot of fun doing this story. Feedback would be great please. Any suggestion or input would be welcomed. **

"Victor, I'm back!...sorry I was gone so long. I lost track of time." Sara yelled as she pulled off her boots as she walked through the dark house. She looked at the fire burning in the fireplace. That looks warm and cozy." She thought to herself. She made it to her bathroom to wash off the makeup on her face it was making her skin itch and was starting to really annoy her. "I'll fix us a late dinner, what do you want?" She yelled walking back into her bedroom. She thought he maybe upstairs and she knew he could hear her perfectly. He spent a lot of time up there reading lately. His deep voice came from somewhere in the dark of her room. The unexpected sound made Sara jump. "Why do you smell like him?" She was confused as she looked around trying to find him.

"Like who Vic…" His huge hand was around her throat before she could finish her question. "Why the fuck do you smell like Jimmy!?" he'd pushed her agents a wall and was choking her. Her head was fuzzy from hitting the wall so hard. Her eyes focused on him and he watched them glow brighter with every passing moment. "Let me go Victor." Her voice was inside his head. "Let me go before I hurt you." He heard the anger in her voice and slowly let go backing away from her.

She gasped for air as she fumbled for the light switch and turned it on. "He just gave me a hug Victor!" She said breathing hard. She touched the side of her neck and pulled back to look at the blood on her fingers. He had cut her with his claws. He was on her again growing as he picked her up and tossed her on her bed. He moved so fast her head was spinning. He stood over her panting. She realized his chest was bare and his long hair fell around his face and down his back. All he had on was a pair of jeans. "Not his." He growled crawling up the bed. She watched his shoulder blades rise and fall as he moves and his hair fell around his face. The image of a stocking tiger popped into her head as she watched him move. Her eyes locked with his and she realized his eyes had gone white. "Not His!" he growled again pushing her legs apart and pulling his long body between them. His hands where on either side of her head as he looked down at her. He leaned down slowly and nuzzled her neck before licking at her wound. He inhaled her as he tasted her blood. "Mine." He made a soft growling sound as he rubbed his face over her then kissed the other side of her neck. She felt him run one claw down her shirt ripping it open along with her bra. She watched as he slowly and methodically rubbed his hands and face over her breast and down her body. His beard scratched and tickled her soft skin has he made his way to her bellybutton. She felt his warm tongue lick around it before making his way back up her body with wet kisses and licks. Sara realized he was marking her with his scent as he made his way back to her breasts. "I need you. Not his." He said before sucking her nipple into his mouth. Her body arched into him as her hand grabbed a hand full of his hair. He growled moving over to her other breast. "Victor…We can't do this." His head shot up and looked her eye to eye. "That's not what your body is telling me." He inhaled her deeply as his hand slid down her body and he ran his knuckle over her dripping sex. Her body jerked when he rubbed her clit. She hadn't even realized he'd stripped her naked. "I want what's mine. " He pulled his big hand from her warm dripping folds and licked his finger. Sara whimpered at the loss of him. He was between her legs before she knew it rubbing his long thick cock into her dripping pussy. "So wet… So sweet… Mine." The feel of him was her undoing. Her eyes were closed as she lost what little control she had as his cock hovered and her glistening opening.

"Who do you belong to Sara?" He was growling at her. "Tell me!"

"I belong to you Victor!" her eyes opened and the fire in them nearly took his breath away as he filled her body in one fluid motion. Her long legs were locked around him pulling him deeper. She was lost in the feel of him deep in her body and the animalistic sounds coming from him. He was not slow and he was not genital and she loved every moment of it as she held on for dear life. She was falling apart in his arms as a heart stopping orgasm racked her whole body. She screamed his name as she came. What little control the man had in this situation was ripped away by the animal has he felt her cum on his huge cock. The beast knew what he was doing. Claiming his mate and making her take his seed. He'd never let her go after this and he made damn sure his cub would be growing in her belly after he was done. He came deep in her with a growl so loud it made her ears ring. She felt him fill her body with his seed never once considering the outcome of what he just done. He pulled out of her slowly taking his soft cock in his hand and rubbing the wide tip of himself over her wet folds and around her clit. He moved down her body kissing her flat belly. "All mine." He said pushing her leg wider apart. Sara gasped when she felt his warm tongue lick up her dripping core. "So good." He said relishing the taste of her juices mixed with his. He gave her another mind blowing orgasm before licking her womanhood clean.

Her body shook with aftershocks. Victor was resting between her legs his head lying on her stomach. Her hands were in his hair massaging his scalp. She looked down at him when she felt vibrations coming from him and an odd sound. It took a long moment to pick up on it. He was purring and it came from deep in his chest. Her head fell back onto the pillows and she had a smile on her face. "I learn something new about him every day." She thought to herself.

His voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "I thought you were married?" He said looking at her. She smiled at him when his sky blue eyes twinkled at her. "I was." She said watching him. "Did your man not fuck you Doc?" She sat up on her elbows and looked at him. 'Of course he did Victor we were married for 7 years before he divorced me." She said looking at his relaxed face. He chuckled and kissed her belly. "Did he have a needle dick or something darlin' cause you don't feel like you've been fucked much." He said licking around her bellybutton. Her head fell back as she laughed. "I didn't have what you'd call a spectacular sex life with my ex Tiger."

"Ah, so I was right he had a tiny dick." He said holding up his pinky and wiggling it. She giggled and he kissed her belly. "Yah, baby your right." She said watching him. "But compared to you I think most men have small dicks."

"Damn right." He said nipping her soft skin. "We have to make up for lost time Doc. I gota show you how it feels to be fucked properly. " He pushed her legs wide again. She closed her eyes when his mouth latched onto her clit.

Two days passed and Victor didn't let Sara out of bed much. He preferred her naked and moaning his name as much as possible. She hadn't stopped him. No matter how she felt from a professional standpoint she knew she couldn't deny this man anything now. He didn't let her down; he kept his word and showed her over and over again the pleasures of being fucked properly. "We need to get dressed we have to be in Xavier's office in 45 minutes." Sara said resting her had on his chest. "Why? Can't you email him a report or something?" Victor was relaxed and enjoying the feel of her body on his. "Couse contrary to popular belief I still am your doctor and he wanted to meet with you to see how you're doing." She said kissing his neck. "Is the old man a pervert or something?"

"What?" She asked looking at him totally puzzled. "All we been doing the last two days is eating, showering and fuckin'. You going to put that in a report?"

"Well no, But Victor don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" he asked looking at her.

"Baby you haven't had a night mare in over a week. You haven't really lost complete control in a while. He has let your mind be free for days." She said tapping the side of his head. "That's because you make him relax and he trusts you. You keep us level Doc." He looked away from her. The fear gripped him when he saw the loving look in her eyes. He was lost in his own head again. Fear was what made him do it. Fear that she'd go back to her life after he was 'better' fear that he knew he'd never stay sane if she left. He knew what he did that night. He sat back and let the animal take over, to spill his seed deep in her belly. To make her stay with him. To make her keep the voices away. Would she still look at him the same way when she found out his child was in her belly? Would she even want it? His mind was racing as she put her small hand on his cheek to make him look at her.

"Don't do that to me Victor. Don't get lost in your own head when you're holding me like this. I only want what's best for you, you have to know that." The compassion on her face made his chest hurt and he closed his eyes. "I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't' for you. It so much easier to be a monster."

"There's a man behind that monster that I'm not willing to give up on." she said kissing him. She didn't deny what he was or what he had done in the past. She'd seen it first hand from his own memories. "The animal is just as important too. I have to take care of both of you Tiger." She sat up letting the sheet fall away from her body. He watched her eyes glow brighter as she straddled him. "I'm proud of you Victor. You've worked '**hard'** to get here." Her small hand ran up his long thick cock and she was rewarded with a moaning growl. "Call me a show off…But I want everyone to see how… Mmmm." She slid down on his cock and smiled at him. "I want them to see how well your doing Tiger." her hands where on his chest as she rocked her hips and began to move slowly up and down on his huge cock. "Don't you want to go with me Tiger?" She asked leaning over letting her long hair tickle his bare chest before latching on to one of his nipples. His hands gripped her tight as she moved. His mind was lost in the feel of her. He'd never had a woman like this. Everything about her was making him change how he was. Making him slow down and actually feel. He may have been several decades older then her but she was teaching him a lot. "I'll go wherever you want me to Sara."


	16. Chapter 16

Victor stood behind Sara as she knocked on Xavier's office door. He watched students walk by and growled when he thought they were just a little too close. "Stop doing that, there just kids and you're scaring the hell out of them." Sara's soft voice was in his head as he looked down at her. She reached back and touched him to calm him down. He relaxed just a bit as Xavier's voice call out for the two to come in. She opened the door with a smile and a group of teenagers looked back in shock as the legend himself Sabertooth walked in with her. "Ah, Sara Mr. Creed I'm so happy to see you." She walked into the room more with Victor right behind her. Victor looked at the board as a small Asian girl with way to much yellow on was unsuccessfully trying to solve a math problem. "Calculus class." Xavier's said holding up the text book. Victor just looked at the man like a mindless beast. "If you don't mind please have a seat in my study and I will be there momentarily. " Charles said pointing at the side door. "Sure thing." Sara said with a smile. Creed glanced at the board one more time before walking into the smaller room with her.

"Why do you do that?" She asked after she closed the door behind them. She looked up at the big man totally puzzled. "Do what?" He asked watching her. "Why did you look at The Professor like you had no idea what calculus was when he held up that book? You could teach that class if you wanted to Victor."

"He thinks I'm just all muscle no brains anyway why should I change that? They don't really know a damn thing about me and I want it that way. The less they know the better for me. Keeps them on their toes and off balance. " He said grinning at her.

Xavier wheeled in a few moments later with a smile on his face. "I apologize about your wait. I just wanted to take a few minutes to have a face to face with you Mr. Creed. I see that you seem to be doing well under Sara's care. Is there anything I can do or help you with?"

"No, Doc has everything under control." Creed said getting more annoyed with every passing second.

"Ah, I see. I'm very pleased with the progress you have made." He said smiling at the annoyed man.

"Yeah, I'm just progressing with leaps and fuckin' bounds." Victor growled out. "Pretty soon she might let me out without a leash and everything." He said digging his claws into the arm of a very nice leather chair.

"He really has done well Charles." Sara said taking control of the conversation. She had her hand on his and was rubbing the top of his big hand to calm him down. She felt the frustration and anger building up in him again. She knew this was a mistake bringing him here so soon and she immediately regretted it.

"_This may have been too soon Charles. He's not taking this meeting to well." _ She said looking at him

"_You are right. I shouldn't have asked for this meeting yet. Please except my apologies if I have undone anything you have done to get him this far." _He said speaking to her mind.

"Well, Victor it's very nice to see you today. I'm sure you and Sara have things to do. So I'll not keep you from them." He said wheeling around his desk.

Victor grunted at him and was on his feet and heading to the door with his hand firmly locked on to Sara's. The door swung open and the shocked students looked at him as he let go of Sara's hand and walked over to the board were the young girl was still standing. "Your formula is wrong kid." He said taking the chalk out of her hand and erasing a part of it from the board. He looked down at her after he redone her work and handed her back the chalk. "That will help you get the answer you're looking for." He said pointing at the board. He turned and walked out the door with Sara right behind him. Leaving The Professor looking at his retreating back with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Show off." She said pulling him into an empty hall with a giggle. Sara stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. 'I'm sorry we did this to day." She said looking up at him. "I don't like this place Doc."

"I know Tiger. He's just the man that pays the bills you know? He just wants to make sure you're really alright." She said smiling at him. "I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I don't need him. All I need is you." He said pulling her close to his body for another kiss. "We should go before somebody sees us." She whispered to him and pulled away. "Alright." He said swatting her ass as she walked down the hall.

Sara had her hand on the door when a voice stopped them. "What the fuck did you do Creed?" Logan stood behind them claws extended and growling at the bigger man. He moved closer and Victor pulled Sara behind his back and gave his brother a warning growl.

"Did you rape her? You piece of shit!"

"What the fuck you talking about runt!?" Victor said cocking his head to the side.

"I can smell you all over her. She's pregnant you fucking bastard!"

Sara gasped as victor growled and took off after his little brother.

The two men ended up bursting through a door and into the back yard as students scrambled to get out of there way. The smell of blood and growling filled the air as the two men viciously fought. Each healing nearly instantly and just inflicting more wounds on each other.

"STOP!" Sara's voice rung out and the two men did instantly unable to move. They turned their heads to see her standing there her eyes glowing with an unearthly fire and a purple shimmering light that covered her body. Logan had seen that kind of anger before in Jean and his blood ran cold at the thought of Sara losing her control.

Students and the x-men watched as she seemed to glide up to the men with anger on her face that could destroy the world if she wanted it too.

"Your brother did not rape me Logan." She said in an unnaturally calm voice.

"My what?!" Logan growled fighting agents the unseen hands that didn't let him move.

Sara ignored The Professor's voice in her head begging her not to tell Logan anymore._" His mind is still so very fragile."_ She pushed his voice out of her head as she grabbed Logan's face gently.

"Victor is your brother James." She let all the memories in her head of the two brothers flow into Logan's mind freely. He closed his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks as the overwhelming invasion of his own past fill his mind. She let him go and he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground in a gasping heap. Logan struggled to breathe as she looked over at Victor and let him go. Sara placed her hands over her stomach as she looked around at the people surrounding her. She looked back at Victor before walking away. He watched her disappear in front of his eyes into a purple mist.

"Did you know she could do that?" Logan asked setting on the ground where she left him.

"No." Victor said helping his brother up. "There's a lot I don't know about that woman. It could probably fill a book."

"We need to talk Creed." He said looking eye to eye with the big man.

"I know Jimmy. But right now I have to go find her. Meet me later tonight. I have other things to take care of now." He said walking into the woods to find her.


	17. Chapter 17

He didn't even look up walking through the wood he just put one foot in front of the other. Somehow he knew exactly where she was. He should just run. He could be miles away before they would even know he was gone. He'd be free and could head back up to Canada. But as soon as the thought hit his mind it was gone and he just kept walking. He knew in his soul he couldn't live without her now. That fact scared him and pissed him off all at the same time. "Damn woman twisting her little fingers into my heart!" He was growing as he reached up and left deep slash marks on a tree as he walked by. _"We are the one that knocked her up you dumb fuck!"_ He'd only been away from her for a short time and now the damn voices were back in his head. It wasn't the same though the voices weren't screaming at him. He stopped and thought about that. He knew he wasn't right. Hell he thought he really never was. But after the lab he knew it was much worse. He knew they had broken something in his head that may never be right again. Healing factor or not his mind was not right and he knew it. "But Sara… She makes them stop yelling." He said to no one. _"I'll start again if you fuck this up Creed. I'll make you suffer like never_ _before. You better fix this!"_ Victor new that voice all too well. It was Sabertooth talking to him and he was pissed off. The animal's voice was calm in his mind but he could feel his anger. _"I want her and I want my cub! Fix it!" _

He shook his head as his voice faded back into his mind. He didn't even realize he was standing in front of the cottage till he looked up and saw it. He walked around back and saw her standing on the dock looking over the water. The wind blew her long hair and her arms where wrapped around her body holding herself. Her scent hit him as he walked up to her and he was instantly calm. He stood right behind her not really knowing what to say.

Sara could feel his anxiety rolling off him and it flooded her mind. "Did you know?" She asked not even looking at him.

"Yes."

"Did you do this because you wanted me to stay with you Victor?" She stepped back and leaned into his chest.

"Yes."

"Did you ever think about just asking me?" her head rested under his chin as he wrapped his big arms around her.

"I thought when you were done with fixing me you'd go back to your life and I'd be left again. I don't think I can stay sane without you Sara." He was open and honest with her and it made her heart ache for him.

"I …I …I think I love you." He wasn't talking in complete sentences again. "No, No…I know I love you…I didn't think I knew how…I just…need you. You…made it all better…everything. You make it better, I can be a man just a man not a monster…with you" She felt it in him. The words he couldn't say properly the feel of something that he could touch and hold and love was overwhelming him again. He was falling back into the animal that was the only way he knew to deal with the feeling. "I need to close."

Her hand was touching his face before he even knew it. "You have me close Tiger. I'm not letting you go." Her other hand gripped his hand. Her touch calmed them again. The animal fell back in the shadows as Victor held there mate.

"This isn't my first pregnancy Victor. I had a son his name was Gabriel. He was four… he was my life. He passed away almost a year ago. " He could smell her tears as she spoke. And he pulled her tighter to his chest. She couldn't stop them as her emotions took over her body and she cried in his arms for her little boy. She never had the opportunity to really grieve for him. Her ex was cold and detached from her after their son's death. She turned in his arms and rested her head on his chest. "He was so beautiful Victor. I loved him so much. I still do. I…couldn't save him. I tried so hard but I couldn't. Not like I can now." She was falling apart in his arms as she cried. " He blamed me for Gabriel." She said looking up at him. "He said I should have dies not him. Don't you think I would have traded places with my baby boy if I could have?" Her fists were on his chest.

"I know you would have baby. No matter what the bastard said to you I know you were the best mom in the world." He was trying his best to comfort her and hold his anger in check. He made a mental note to find out more about her ex. He was going to track him down and gut him were he stood.

Victor held her has she cried after several long moment her body stopped shaking and she held onto him.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?"

"Do…do you want to have my cub? I know women can get rid of baby's nowadays. "

"I never even thought about aborting this baby Victor." His whole body relaxed when she said that and he kissed the top of her head.

"You're in this for the long run mister." She said patting his chest. He smiled at that.

"What do you want to do now Doc?"

"I want to go home Victor."


	18. Chapter 18

"So have you ever been to Alabama?" Sara was trying to make small talk. Victor had been very quiet the last few hours. She had wanted to drive back to her home and they had been on the road for a few days. "Yeah, A really long time ago. During the war Jimmy and I ended up there."

"The Civil war?"

"Yes, that's where we really found out just how much our healing factor could take."

"Really?" She knew she had that memory in her head but she really had to concentrate to pull a specific memory out and she didn't think that was wise while driving.

"It was 1865 at Fort Blakely. Jimmy took a cannon ball right to the chest. He was out for almost a week. And a few weeks later I took a shot through my right eye." He said pointing at his face. "It came out the back of my head. You know it took months for me to see right after that. Something about my eyes always takes so long to heal."

The memory of his time in the lab flashed in Sara's mind and she had to stop the car. She closed her eyes to fight off the nausea and to try and stop his memory as he watched the doctor hover over him and start to take his eyes out.

"Doc, you alright?"

"No…I'm going to be sick." She said getting out of the car. She made it to the back before she lost her lunch on the side of a backwoods road in the middle of nowhere. He held her hair as she heaved a few more times and spit the bile from her mouth.

"Grab me some water please." Victor ducked into the car and was back in a flash with the water. She thanked him and took a drink.

"Hay, do you want to get a room for tonight?" He asked picking her up and setting her on the trunk of the rental car. "No, we are almost home." She said looking at her watch. We should be at my house before 8 tonight."

"Ok, baby. I'll drive though. alright?" He was stroking her hair and his deep voice was almost a whisper.

"Ok."

"Victor?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I…I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked looking at her confused.

"I'm sorry you've had so much pain in your life. I know it won't erase the scars nobody sees but you. But I'm so sorry you had to suffer like that. I…I can't stop the memories sometimes I know that. But I need you to know how I feel." She said pulling him to her body for a tight hug. He briefly wondered was it the memories in his head or her own she couldn't stop.

"You see the scars Doc and you make it better. I love you and I know you can fix what they broke. That's all I need now. I'd live that life all over again because I know I get you now. "

Her hands were in his hair as she pulled him down and laid genital kisses on his eyelids. She shivered from the cold and he chuckled at her. "Get your little ass in the car. Can't be having my woman cold." He said picking her up and setting her on her feet. "Yes sir." She said saluting him She kissed his cheek and got in the car.


End file.
